Together Forever
by Goten's Girl
Summary: *Complete* This story is a G/B, it's about how Bra and Goten got together in my POV. I have a new story out called Catch Me If You Can! Check it out too!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Catch A Ride

Okay I have found that my other story isn't all that great because nobody really read it. Well   
except WPY. Thank you sooooo much! I have decided to write a different one instead. I don't know  
if I'll finish the other, it just all depends on if enough people read it. Well enough of me   
talking, on with the story! Enjoy!  
  
  
Together Forever  
  
Chapter 1-Catch A Ride  
  
  
"Bra, time to get up for school, you don't want to be late now do you?" Bulma said as she   
knocked on her door.  
  
Bra moaned and pulled the covers off. She slowly walked to her bathroom and took a warm warm  
shower. When she was done she got ready for school.  
  
Bra was now a senior in high school and was going to graduate that summer.  
  
Pan was also a senior. Trunks and Goten had just graduated from college and were both working  
at Capsule Corp.  
  
Bra walked downstairs and kissed her mom and dad good-bye and walked outside to her new,   
black, lamberginie diablo.  
  
She got in and started it up, turned on the radio, rolled down the windows and turned the bass up  
so that she could fell the ground shaking beneath her.  
  
"Hi Bra!" came a voice across the street. Bra looked over to see Goten running towards her.  
  
She turned down the music and looked up sweetly at him.  
  
"Hey." she said as he reached her.  
  
"Hi. I was wondering if you could give me a ride down town?" he asked as he gave her puppy-dog eyes.  
No one could resiest them and that's why he used them.  
  
"And why can't you fly?" she asked as she put her fallen hair behind her ear.  
  
"Well, it's because I don't want to freak anybody out." he replied.  
  
"Well you've got a point there. I guess, hop in." she said as she waited for him to get in and buckle  
(remember safety first!)  
  
"So where do you want me to drop you off at?" Bra asked as she looked over at Goten.  
  
"At the pizza parlor please. I have a date with Paris(A/N:I hate that girl!)." Goten said with a smile.  
  
"Oh." Bra said with a smile, but on the inside, she felt like crying her heart out. She had a HUGE crush  
on him since the day he first spoke to her. He was CUTE!!!!!! BUT Bra also had a crush on another guy that was  
closer to her age. She was 17 and Goten was 28. The other guy she like was already 18.  
  
"May I ask how long you two have been dating?" Bra asked, but regreted it as soon as she said it.  
  
"This is the third year. And just between you and me, I think I'm going to ask her to marry me before   
this week is over." Goten saod as his smile got wider.(If it was even posible)  
  
'I don't know what you see in her Goten.' Bra thought to herself.  
  
"Well have a good time." Bra said as she pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"Thanks Bra, I owe you one." he said as he got out and walked inside where Bra watched him kiss Paris  
on the lips and her kiss him back.'She doesn't deserve him! He belongs to me, nobody else but me!' Bra thought  
as she put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking lot and drove silently to school.  
  
As she stepped out of the car she heard some guys whistle at her as she made her way inside of the school  
building. She smiled at the attention the guys gave her. All the guys wanted to be 'Her man' since she was the  
richest girl in school not to mention the most beautiful.  
  
She made her way to her locker and got out her books for her first three classes of the day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know it's kinda short, but I haven't queit figured out exactly where I going with this story so please just   
bear with me for now. Well for any of you who would like to read my other story. it's titled 'The Battle To   
Remember' well I hope you like this story and all kinds of reviews will be accepted. So now what you do is   
push that beautiful blue button and tell me what you think of this story so far.  
Thanx!  
  
~*Goten's Girl*~ 


	2. It's A Date

Okay this chappy is going to be a little longer and I hope you enjoy. But if I don't have chapter 3  
out within a week then it's because I have a BIG test to study for and if I fail then I'm in BIG  
trouble. But I will try. I promise. Enjoy!  
  
Together Forever  
  
Chapter 2-It's A Date  
  
  
"Why hello Bra!" came a voice from behind Bra. It was the other guy she had a crush on, Ubbu.  
  
"Hi Ubuu!" Bra said as she greeted her friend.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering if you are doing anything this Saturday?" he asked.  
  
"No, I don't think so." Bra said with a smile. She knew that he was shy.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you'd want to go with me to this new club in town and party? You know."  
he said as he blushed a light shade of red.  
  
"Of course silly." Bra laughed. Ubuu let out a small sigh of relief and smiled.  
  
"Well then I'll pick you up at 7:30 okay?" he asked.  
  
"Sure." she replied, "See ya at lunch." and walked to her first period class.  
  
Bra took a seat in the back of Mr.Raily's class and sat waiting for class to start.  
  
"Good morning class." Mr.Raily said as he looked up from a stack of papers on his desk.  
  
Bra smiled at him and looked around for someone to talk to, but found no one except a gut who had   
a crush on her, but he wasn't all that good-looking. So she decided to stare out the window instead. She  
was thinking of Goten and how she would never have a chance with a guy who was 11 years older than her   
and was going to be engaged before the week was over. Hopefully Goten wouldn't ask her yet. Her thoughts  
were soon brought to Ubuu. The sweet, inocent look on his face. She had a better chance with him. She had   
had a crush on him since the seventh grade, when he moved here. He was also a close friend of Trunks' and   
so was Goten, so she could she both of them. But if she and Ubuu decided to go serious with each other then  
she wouldn't be able to think like she did about Goten anymore.  
  
"Miss Briefs, you are aware of the five thousand line essay that is due tomorrow, the one I assigned  
two weeks ago. Right?" Mr.Raily asked. He knew that she hadn't thought about it until he just reminded her.  
  
"Oh-um. Ya...yes I know." Bra said with a fake smile.   
  
The bell rang and Bra grabbed her books and hurried to her next class. This class she had with Ubuu   
and thought that she might grab a seat beside him. When she got there she saw that he had already saved her   
a seat beside him and a couple of his friends. She gladly sat down and smiled sweetly at him. He smiled back   
and looked back as Ms.Shoemocker began class by telling them to get out their homework.  
  
"Uh-oh. I can't find mine." Ubuu said as he searched his bag franticly.  
  
Bra smiled and pulled out a typed form of the homework from last night and handed it to him and smiled   
again.  
  
"Thank you!" he said as he kissed her hand.  
  
"You're welcome." she said with a smile and blushed. She turned to see her best friend, Pan, smirking   
really big at her.  
  
"What?" she asked, turning back to her normal color.  
  
"It looks like you and Ubuu have a thing for each other." Pan laughed only for Bra to be able to hear her.  
  
"So what, you got a problem with that?" Bra asked.  
  
"No." Pan said and quickly turned as Ms.Shoemocker began walking back the rows, taking up their homework.  
  
Bra looked over at Ubuu and smiled. He smiled back and handed Ms.Shoemocker 'his' homework.  
  
Ms.Shoemocker gave the class more homework and allowed them to work on it in class while she did some paper  
work.  
  
Bra looked back over at Ubuu, who seemed to be having a little bit of trouble with it, smiled. He looked over  
at her and Bra knew that he didn't understand it so she decided to help him out. "Do you need some help?" she whispered.  
  
"Yeah, big time." he whispered back.  
  
"Okay, meet me at the pizza parlor and I'll help you after school." she whispered back.  
  
"Okay, thanks." he smiled.  
  
The bell rang and Bra and Ubbu left the class for their next class. They had the same class and sat beside each   
other again.  
  
They looked over at each other and laughed out loud.  
  
"Ms.Briefs, Mr.Ubbu, is there something you would like to share with the class? Perhaps a joke? I could use a good   
laugh too you know?" Mr.Benningfield asked as he gave the two death starres. If looks could kill, they would be dead over   
and over again.  
  
"No sir." they said together and looked down at their desks. They stayed that way for the whole period. They didn't  
move until the bell rang, telling them that class was over. They hurried to lunch and got their food, then sat down.  
  
"Ms.Briefs, Mr.Ubuu, is there something you would like to share with the class?" Bra said, mocking Mr.Benningfield.  
  
"Hahahaha." laughed Ubuu. "I thought we were going to be in deep trouble!"  
  
"Yeah." Bra laughed with him.  
  
"Okay you two, spill."Pan said as she sat down beside Bra.  
  
"What?" Ubuu asked.  
  
"You two. You know, sitting next to each other in second AND third period!" Pan yelled.  
  
"Keep it down Pan, you don't have to yell." Ubuu said as he covered his ears.  
  
"Spill, or I'll do something so bad that you two wont be able to show your faces in public for a long time." Pan   
threatned.  
  
"Okay, what do you want to know?" Bra asked.  
  
"Why do you two keep sitting beside each other?" she asked again.  
  
"Because I asked her to come to this clud with me, Saturday." Ubuu said.  
  
"Ohhhh." Pan said.  
  
"Well are you happy now?" Bra asked.  
  
"Ya. Thank you." Pan said and ate her lunch quietly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well what do you think? Please tell me! 


	3. Study Time

Okay, here is the next chapter!!!!! I don't own DBZ or DBGT!!! ENJOY!!!!!  
  
  
Together Forever  
  
Chapter 3-Study Time  
  
  
  
The rest of Bra's classes went by fast and before she knew it the last bell of the day, rang. So she grabbed her books and walked to her locker. She grabbed her books she needed for homework and walked to her car, where she recieved more whistles and hollers from a group of guys on the sidewalk.  
  
She smiled at them and opened her car door, got in, and threw her books into the backseat. She rolled down the windows and started the engine.  
  
Just then she heard someone yelling her name. She looked up to see Ubuu running towards her and waving his arms franticly in the air.  
  
"Bra! Hey can I catch a ride with you to the pizza parlor? If I walked then it would take me a while to get there. And my car is in the shop til tomorrow." he said.  
  
"Get in." she said with a smile and waited for him to get in.  
  
Once he was in, she backed out and headed for the pizza parlor.  
  
"So where exactly do you live? 'Cause I have no idea." he said.  
  
"Well-um, how about we go there to study. I mean there's lots of room, so we could study just about anywhere." Bra said as she glanced over at him.  
  
"Okay." he said.  
  
So she took a sharp right at the next stop.  
  
Ten minutes later, Bra pulled up into Capsule Corps' driveway.   
  
"Whoa, that's a big house." Ubuu gapped at it.  
  
"Well there are nine hundred seventy-two rooms." she said with a smile.  
  
"Dude." he replied.  
  
"There are ten swimming pools, eleven basketball courts, ninty-four bathrooms, ninty-two offices, thirty-three bedrooms, sixteen kitchens, sixteen cafterias, ninty-five vending rooms, fourty-five play areas, ninteen gyms, one hundred twenty-five classrooms, two hundred sixty-four studies, ninty-five storage rooms, and fifty-nine McDonalds." Bra said with a smile.  
  
"You have fifty-nine McDonalds in your house!" Ubuu gasped.  
  
"Yeah. If you want we can grab a bite to eat there and then go study?" Bra asked.  
  
"Sure!" he replied.  
  
"Okay then, let's go." she said as she opened her car door and got out. She grabbed her books and shut the door. Ubuu did the same and followed her.  
  
"Okay, you're gonna have to watchout for daddy. He doesn't like strangers. He only likes my mom and me. He only uses my brother to spar and do work." she said with a smile.  
  
"Okay. Do you spar?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah a little." she replied as she reached for her house key. She found them and unlocked the front door.  
  
"Mom, daddy, I'm home!" Bra yelled.  
  
"Who's your friend?" Vegeta asked, appearing out of nowhere.  
  
"Oh, hi daddy. This is Ubuu and I'm gonna help him with his homework." she said with a smile.  
  
"Whatever Princess. I'll be watching you, kid." Vegeta said with a straight face. Ubuu gave a small smile and followed Bra up the stairs.  
  
"Was that your dad?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." she said as she kept walking down a long hallway.  
  
"He seems.....nice." he said.  
  
"May I ask why he calls you Princess?" he asked after a while of walking.  
  
"Because he is the king of Saiyans. Which would make me the Princess." she replied.  
  
"You're joking. Right? I mean the Saiyan race died out a long time ago, didn't they?" he asked stunned.  
  
"No. The only full blooded Saiyans are Goku and my dad. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and I are half Saiyans. And Pan is a quarter Saiyan."  
  
"Cool!" Ubuu said, "Where are we gonna study?"  
  
"Would my room be okay?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." Ubuu agrees.  
  
"Okay. I'm tired of walking. Let's just take the 'Secret Elevator'." Bra said as she walked over to a wall. She pushed it and a door appeared and opened. Bra walked in and turned to find Ubuu standing there, starring.  
  
"Come on!" she said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him in. She pushed a button and the doors closed. A few seconds later it stopped and the doors opened.  
  
"Hey what are you two doing up here? You're not supposed to be up here!" came a voice.  
  
The two looked to see a man walking towards them.  
  
"Oops! Wrong floor!" Bra yelled and grabbed Ubuu's arm. They laughed as they ran down the hallways and jumped down the stairs. They finally stopped at a McDonalds to rest.  
  
"That was fun!" Ubuu laughed.  
  
"Yeah!" Bra laughed along with him.   
  
They ordered some food, ate, and then left to got to Bra's room.  
  
Once they got there, Bra got out two chairs and put them bye the table.  
  
"Nice room. Everything's white." he said looking around her room.  
  
"Cool you have a balcony!" he said rushing over to the door leading out.  
  
"Would you like to study out there?" she asked.  
  
"Sure!" he said as he picked up the books and followed her outside.  
  
  
~*Downstairs*~  
  
  
  
"She is falling in love with him." Vegeta said to Bulma.  
  
"Well, he seems like a nice young man." Bulma replied.  
  
"He has a mohawk for crying out loud! And an earing!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Calm down. It's none of our buisness who she's in love with." Bulma replied.  
  
Vegeta stayed quiet because he knew she was right.  
  
  
~*Back upstairs*~  
  
  
  
"Do you get it now?" Bra asked.  
  
"Oh! Now I get it!" he replied. "Thank you so much! Well I guess I had better go it's starting to get dark. So bye." he said as he started to fly off.  
  
"Hey! I didn't know you could fly!" Bra yelled as she flew off after him.  
  
"Well you never asked." he said stopping and turning around.  
  
"Oh, well...then...how did you learn?" she quesioned.  
  
"A very wise prince trained me." he replied smirking.  
  
Bra starred at him in utter amazement. 'He couldn't possibly be refurring to my father! Could he?'  
  
"My f-father?" sher asked.  
  
"Yes. Your father." he replied still smirking.  
  
"How come you acted like you didn't know him?" she asked.  
  
"Well, because I wasn't supposed to say anything about it, but you asked." he replied cooly.  
  
"Oh, well then you were his bodygaurd, weren't you?" Bra asked.  
  
"No.....Your bodygaurd." he replied brushing his hand over her cheek.  
  
"Ubuu, what are you doing?" came a voice from behind them.  
  
They both turned to find Vegeta standing there, watching them.  
  
Ubuu quickly took his hand away and bowed. "I'm sorry, my king." he said.  
  
"Get up, you fool. You're supposed to protect my daughter, not fall in love with her." Vegeta said in a cold tone.  
  
"Daddy, stop it." Bra said.  
  
"You keep quiet, Princess." Vegeta said.  
  
"Now, for touching my daughter, you must pay." he said and got into fighting stance.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, hope you enjoyed! Well I should have the next chapter out sometime this year. Just kidding, SOON!!!!! I promise! So please review!  
  
~*Goten's Girl*~ 


	4. Stop It

Okay I am so so so so sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. I do have a few reasons though!!! I gave up my spring break to go to another town and do lots and lots of hard work! I didn't have to, but I wanted to so get over it!!!! Okay sorry! Just don't hurt me!!!! I don't own DBZ so please don't sue!!! Now read!!!  
  
  
Together Forever  
  
Chapter 4-Stop It!  
  
  
  
"I can not fight you, my king." Ubuu said.  
  
"You have no choice!" Vegeta said as he attacked him with a punch. Ubuu blocked it and stepped back. Vegeta tryed to kick him, but Ubuu blocked that too. Vegeta let out a low growl and went all out on him. Ubuu blocked every hit and decided to fight back. All of his hits connected.   
  
"But how!?" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"I am strong, my king, and I do not wish to fight you, but if I must fight just for Bra, then so be it." Ubuu said and powered up.  
  
"Once you prove to me that you are worthy of her, then will I allow you to date her." Vegeta yelled as he went to S.S. level 1.  
  
"Stop it!" Bra yelled as she flew into the middle of them.  
  
"Bra get out of the way." Ubuu said as he powered up more.  
  
"Princess, move!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"No! Daddy, you're not going to fight him! I wont let you! You're too protective of me! Just stop!" Bra yelled, tears streaming down her face.  
Everyone was silent for awhile except for Bra's quiet sobs.  
  
"Very well Princess. I promise to lighten up only if this man treats you right." Vegeta said. Bra smiled and hugged her father. After Vegeta left, Bra went over to Ubuu and smiled. He smiled back at her. Bra flew into his arms and hugged him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you liked me?" Bra asked as she pulled back and looked into his eyes.  
  
"I was afraid that you didn't feel the same way." he replied.  
  
"Well I did too." Bra laughed.  
  
"Where are you staying? I mean I know you don't have any parents." Bra asked.  
  
"In this old shack, near the river." he replied.  
  
"Not any more, you're going to stay here. There's enough room and you're always welcome." she said.  
  
"Thank you." he said and bowed.  
  
"Get up silly." Bra said. " You can move-in in a couple of weeks."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you at school tomorrow." he replied and turned to fly off, when Bra grabbed his arm and pulled him into a kiss. They parted after awhile and starred into each others eyes.  
  
"Good-bye." he said and flew to his home. Bra flew inside and went to bed thinking about Ubuu.  
  
In the morning, when Bulma woke her up for school, all she could think about was Ubuu. She got up and turned the shower on so it would be warm when she got in. She undressed out of her p.j.'s and stepped in. Ten minutes later she got out and got dressed for school. She picked out a light blue t-shirt and a pair of baggy whit pants. She grabbed her bookbag and keys and walked outside to get in her car. She got in and saw Ubuu land in the grass beside her. She got out and hugged him.  
  
"Do you need a ride to school?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah." he replied and they both got in. This is how the rest of Bra's week went, until Saturday.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay I'm sorry it's short, but I'll try to get the next chapter out really soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Saturday Night

Hey! Here is chapter 5!!!!!! I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me! ENJOY!!!!!!!  
  
  
Together Forever  
  
Chapter 5-Saturday Night  
  
  
  
Ring, ring, ring. Came the sound of Bra's phone. She picked it up to find Pan on the other line.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi girl! Tonight's the big night, ain't it?"  
  
"Pan! I'm so glad you called because I need to do some serious shopping!"   
  
"Well that's why I called."  
  
"Okay, I'll meet you at the mall in fifteen minutes okay?"  
  
"Alright." and with that both girls hung up.  
  
~*fifteen minutes later*~  
  
"Bra, over here!" Pan yelled as she ran over to her friend.  
  
"Are you ready for some serious shopping?" Bra asked.  
  
"Yeah!" and they both took off into the mall. They were shopping for about three hours before Bra finally decided on a short, black, spaghetti-strap dress and black, knee-high boots. Then they went to Bra's house, where Pan helped her get ready and do her hair.  
  
Finally at 7:25, Bra was ready. Pan left and Bra waited in the living room for Ubuu to come. At exactly 7:30, the doorbell rang. Bra jumped up, grabbed her jacket and opened the door to find Ubuu wearing a black muscle shirt and black pants.  
  
"Hey, are you ready?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"Yep lets go!" Bra said and followed him to the passengers side of the car. He opened the door for her then drove off towards the club.  
  
"You look nice in that dress." he said as he glanced over at her. She smiled.  
  
"You look good too in that black." she replied smiling.  
  
Shortly they arrived and Ubuu helped Bra out of the car, then capusltated it. Ubuu reached out and grabbed her hand as to let the guys know that she was taken.  
  
They walked to the front door and Ubuu payed their way in and they walked in. They walked over to a table for two and sat down.  
  
"This is a really nice place." Bra said as she looked around.  
  
"Yeah, that's why I asked you to come here with me." he replied. "Hey I'm gonna get some water, would you like a glass?" he asked.  
  
"Sure." she said. A few minutes later Ubuu came back with two glasses of water. He gave one to Bra and took a drink out of the other.  
  
"Wanna go dance?" he asked her.  
  
"Yeah sure!" she said as they walked out to the dance floor. They danced to a couple songs and decided to take a break, so they made their way bacfk to their table.  
  
"That was so much fun!" laughed Bra as she tool a drink out of her water.  
  
"Yeah!" Ubuu laughed with her,  
  
"Bra! Hey Bra! Over here!" came a voice. Bra and Ubuu looked around for the owner and found Goten and Paris sitting a few tables away. The two waved and Bra turned to Ubuu.  
  
"You wanna go talk to them?" she asked.  
  
"Sure, okay." he replied and they moved over a couple of seats.  
  
"Hey Goten, what's up?" Bra asked.  
  
"Nuthin much." he rplied.  
  
"So have you asked her?" Bra leaned over and whispered in his ear.  
  
"No." he said.  
  
"Oh, well this is my bodyguard/boyfriend-" but was cut off by Goten.  
  
"Ubuu?" he finished for her.  
  
"Yeah, but how did you know?" Ubuu asked.  
  
"Because I knew that Vegeta was training a bodyguard for her." he replied flatly.  
  
"Ohhh." Ubuu replied.  
  
"This is Paris, my girlfriend." Goten said. Paris smiled sweetly at them.  
  
"So what did Vegeta have to say about you and him?" Goten asked them.  
  
"He got all mad and said that he was going to teach hima lesson and all of it was because he touched my cheek." Bra laughed.  
  
"How long have you two been going out?" Paris asked.  
  
"Since Monday." Ubuu stated.  
  
"Ohhh." Paris replied.  
  
"Well it was nice talking to you guys. We're gonna go dance! This is my song!" Ubuu yelled as he dragged Bra out to the dance floor and danced to the song Mase.(A/N:I don't know who sings it so don't ask! I just heard it on the radio.)  
  
~*meanwhile*~  
  
"When are they gonna get home!?" Vegeta yelled looking at the clock on the wall, which showed 11:30.  
  
"Vegeta, dear, calm down, they will be home soon enough, okay?" Bulma said looking up from her magazine. Vegeta growled and continued pacing the room.  
  
~*back at the club*~  
  
"Don't you think it's time to go home?" Ubuu asked Bra. They were dancing to a slow song.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Bra said looking at her watch. So they got their stuff and got into Ubuu's car.  
  
"So did you have fun?" Ubuu asked her.  
  
"The best!" she said with a smile.  
  
"Good. Wanna come here again next Saturday?" he asked as he put the car in reverse and slowly started to back out, but was stopped as a gang of gangsters surrounded the car.  
  
"Hey fellas, we really need to be going now." Ubuu said with a fake smile.  
  
"You, shut up. And you, come here!" said the leader of the gang.  
  
"Um-let me think about it.....NO!" Bra said in a smart-alic way.  
  
"Looks like she wants to do it the hard way." one of them said with a big smile.  
  
"Okay boys, GET HERE!" the leader yelled and pointed at Bra.   
  
"I don't think so." Ubuu said as he floated out of the car.  
  
"Look boss! He can fly!" one of them said. Bra followed suit and stood behind him.  
  
"Alright, if the girl doesn't come, we trash your car." the leader said as he raised a chain.  
  
"I'll be okay, trust me." and with that Bra kissed him and floated back to the ground.  
  
"That's what I thought." the leader laughed.  
  
"Okay, tie her up with this and take her back to base." the leader said as he handed the chain to the guys.  
  
"Sure thing boss." they laughed as they walked over to her.  
  
"Bra!" Ubuu said.  
  
"Don't!" she yelled back. They wrapped the chains around her and put a lock on them to make sure she didn't get away. Suddenly, she started to glow an aqua color and she seemed to be concentrating hard on something. This made the gangsters jump back in suprise.  
  
"B-b-bo-s-s-s! Look!" one shouted.  
  
"What the!" suddenly the chains broke and Bra got into fighting stance.  
  
"Get her!" the boss yelled. The gangsters ran over to her with metal pipes, chains, brass nuckles, etc. Bra smiled as they attacked her. The one with the metal bar hit her, but the pipe broke in two.  
  
"She's not human!" they yelled as they started to run down an ally.  
  
"Ha ha ha. Very funny." said Ubuu in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Don't scare me like that!" he said as he playfully hit her.  
  
"Sorry." she apoligized.  
  
"It's okay. Lets just fly home." he suggested.  
  
"Okay." she said. Ubuu capsultated his car and put it in his pocket. Then walked over to Bra. They blasted off form an ally way and flew home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There you have it! Chapter 5!!!!!!!!! Well plz review now! 


	6. Sleep Tight

Hey, here's chapter 6! I don't own any DBZ so please don't sue me! I have no money!   
  
  
  
Together Forever  
  
Chapter 6-Sleep Tight  
  
  
  
They landed silently on C.C. front lawn and snuck inside. Before they could get through the living room, the light flipped on and by the light switch was Vegeta.  
  
"Oh-um, hi daddy." Bra said with a sweet inocent look on her face.  
  
"You wouldn't be sneaking in at this time of night, would you?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Um-no." Bra replied.  
  
"Didn't think so. Where have you been?" Vegeta asked getting straight to the point.  
  
"At a club." Bra answered.  
  
"You should have been home half an hour ago. It is now 12:00." Vegeta stated.  
  
"Well these gangsters made us late." Ubuu said.  
  
"Is this true, Princess?" Vegeta asked  
  
"Yes, Ubuu protected me and I ended up scaring them off." Bra said.  
  
"Very well. Go to bed now. And as for you Ubuu, watch your back." Vegeta said as he left the room.  
  
"Whos. I thought he was going to clobber me." laughed Ubuu.  
  
"Yeah." she laughed with him.  
  
"Would you like me to walk you to your room?" Ubuu asked offering his arm to her.  
  
"Certainly." she replied taking his arm. They walked as if they were a couple of royals walking to the ball.   
  
"Here we are, your highness." Ubuu said as he stopped infront of her door.  
  
"Thank you, my good sir knight." she replied taking a small bow.  
  
"The pleasure was all mine, my princess." Ubuu said as he got down on one knee and kissed her hand.  
  
"You may rise." she said helping him up to his feet. He opened her door for her and was about to shut it behind her, but was pulled inside by Bra."  
  
"I can't sleep." she said looking into his eyes.  
  
"Alright, I'll stay." he said as he sat down in a chair while Bra ran to the bathroom to change into her p.j.'s. When she came out she was wearing a blue, silk, sleeveless top, and matching silk pants. She walked over to him and kissed him then got into he white, silk sheets.  
  
"Good-night." Bra said as she turned out the lights.  
  
"Good-night, Princess." Ubuu said as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"Oh boy. What have I gotten myself into this time?" Ubuu asked himself aloud. Soon he, too, fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well there it is. And I am sorry, but I didn't know that someone else had the same name as me. I didn't know. So ther fore I am really sorry. So when you write a review, could you please give me some suggestions for a new name? I would really appriciate it. Well as for Evil Bra, you are by far the rudest person I've met, but I could be a million times meaner than that review. Trust me. 


	7. A Rude Interruption

Hi! Thank you so much gohansfan for helping me with a name!!! Thank you so much!!!!!!!!!! I don't own DBZ so don't sue me please. I have no money. Well here's chapter 7! Enjoy!!!!!!  
  
  
Together Forever  
  
Chapter 7-A Rude Interruption  
  
  
  
When Bra woke up, the first thing she saw was Ubuu, asleep in the chair. She smiled and threw the covers off and crept over to him.  
  
"Ubuu!" she yelled into his ear. He woke with a start and fell out of his chair and landed on someone. He opened his eyes to see who he had landed on and saw that it was Bra. She smiled and he smiled back. He got up and helped her up too.  
  
"You weren't supposed to fall on me." she said with a laugh.  
  
"Sorry." he laughed.  
  
"Mmmm. Something smells good. Come on moms making breakfeast!" she said as she grabbed his arm and dragged him downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning kids." Bulma said as she heard them enter the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning." they said together.  
  
"Ubuu, why were you not in your room last night?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Good morning daddy." Bra said as she kissed her dad's cheek.  
  
"Bra couldn't sleep so she asked me to stay in her room with her. Don't worry I sat in a chair and fell asleep." Ubuu said.  
  
"Yeah sure." snorted Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta, it's none of your business anyway." Bulma said from over the stove. Vegeta groweled and eyed Ubuu for a long time until Bulma sat a plate infront of him. They ate quietly except for giggles from Bra, when Ubuu almost choked on his food. Once Bra and Ubuu were finished, they took their dishes to the sink and raced each other up the stairs.  
  
"Those two arn't going to last much longer." Vegeta said.  
  
"And what makes you think that?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Woman, I am the King of all Saiyans, I know whether or not they will last or not." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Okay." Bulma replied taking a bite out of her pancakes.  
  
~*Upstairs*~  
  
"I bet I can get dressed and downstairs and into the living room before you." Bra said with a smirk.  
  
"Alright, if I win, you get to take me out to lunch, but if you win then I'll take you shopping." Ubuu said.  
  
"Alright. Get ready, get set....GO!" and the two ran into their rooms to change. 5 seconds later, Bra ran out of her room. When she got into the living room she saw no one there and shouted in victory.  
  
"I win!" Bra souted in joy. Ubuu ran into the room and gave a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Okay, come on, lets go to the mall." Ubuu said in defeat.  
  
"Okay! But I'll still buy you lunch." Bra said with a smile.  
  
"Alright." Ubuu said as his spirits lifted.  
  
"I want to drive though." Bra said as she pulled out her lamberginie diablo capsule.  
  
"Alright." Ubuu said as he followed her out the door. She pushed the button and threw the capsule on the road. There was a loud POP and a black car sat there. They got in. rolled down the windows and turned on the radio. Then they drove off to the mall. 10 mintues later, they arrived at the mall, they got out and Bra locked the car.  
  
"Arn't you gonna capsultate it?" he asked.  
  
"No, I want everybody to see this beautiful car!" Bra said with a smirk.  
  
"Ohhh." he replied. They walked inside and walked to all the clothes stores.(A/N:Of course she would!) She bought a white bellie-shirt, a white skirt, and white boots to match. She paid for them and rode the esclator down to the cafiteria.  
  
"So what do you want for lunch?" Bra asked Ubuu. He gave her a smirk and said, "I want 15 cheesburgers, 10 frys, and I'll need about 6 cokes."  
  
"What!?" Bra yelled.  
  
"15 cheesburgers-" he started.  
  
"I know, but you just want me to spend all my money!" she yelled.  
  
"Well, that's the idea." he replied.  
  
"So help me, Ubuu, I will get you back for this!" she said as she walked off to a stand. Ubuu walked over to a table and sat down. A few minutes later, Bra came over to the table with the food.  
  
"Here." she said as she shoved his food over to him.  
  
"What did I do? Don't get mad at me, all I did was tell you my order." he said looking across the table.  
  
"Nothing. Forget it!" Bra said as she started to eat.  
  
"Bra somethings wrong with you and I want to know what it is."  
  
"Just don't worry about it, okay." Brea said as she continued to eat.  
  
"Bra come on, tell me." Ubuu said.  
  
"Okay, fine! You want to know what it is?" she yelled causing several people to look over at them.  
  
"We have been going out since Monday! And not once, have you told me that you loved me! You want to know what I think!? I think the only reason you wanted to go out with me was because of my money and my looks! Just like every other guy in this world!" Bra yelled and grabbed her jacket and stormed outside, got into her car and drove home.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Ubuu yelled looking at all the people staring at him. They quickly turned away. Ubuu got up and walked back to C.C. As he walked inside, he saw Vegeta with an angry face. So he hurried past him. He walked slowly to his room, but stopped when he got to Bra's door. He could hear her crying inside. He started to walk past it when he decided to try and comfort her. He knocked on her door and heard no answer. So he knocked again, this time Bra answered.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's me, Ubuu. I've come to appoligize." he said hoping she would let him in. The door opened to a tear-stained faced Bra.  
  
"What?" she asked  
  
"I'm sorry, I never told you I loved you because I thought you knew that." he started.  
  
"Well I needed to hear it." she replied.  
  
"Bra...I love you." he replied. Bra smiled and hugged him. "I love you too."  
  
"Come, I want to show you something." Ubuu said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to his room. He opened the door and the two walked in to find a girl lieing in Ubuu's bed. The girl moved and sat up.  
  
"Ubuu, baby, where were you last night?" the girl asked.  
  
"Who is she? And what is she doing in my house?" Bra asked.  
  
"Uh-um-"  
  
"You've been cheating on me!? And in my own house! That's low, Ubuu, that's so low." Bra yelled as the tears started to come again.  
  
"No, Bra! It's not what you think!" Ubuu said as Bra ran out of the room. He followed her, but stopped as he saw her run into her room and Vegeta standing beside the door.  
  
"I warned you not to hurt her in any way." Vegeta said.  
  
"I know-"  
  
"I want you to pack up your belongings and you and your little slut out of this house. And I don't want to see or hear you around my daughter ever again!" Vegeta snapped. Ubuu obeyed and began to gather his belongings. As he walked outside, he noticed Bra sitting outside on a swing.  
  
"Good-bye Bra." he said as he and the girl continued to walk.  
  
"Good-bye." she replied watching as they got into his car and drove away. Bra watched as he disappeared into the distance, then continued to cry. Goten, who happened to be flying over head, heard someone crying and landed to see Bra.  
  
"Bra, what's the matter?" he asked as he put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Um, Goten, hi." Bra said as she whiped her tears away.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked again.  
  
"It's Ubuu. He was going to show me something in his room, but when we got there, there was a girl in his bed and asked where he had been last night. He was cheeting on me." she said as she cried again.  
  
"Don't cry, Bra, please don't cry." Goten said as he hugged her and rubbed her back trying to calm her.  
  
"He was like a dream come true." she whispered.  
  
"Are you sure about that? I didn't really think he was the one for you. Come on lets get you to your room." Goten said as he picked her up and flew up to her balconie, which was open and flew inside and layed her on her bed. He stayed with her until she fell asleep then left a note for her on the door. Then he left. Bra woke up hours later and felt a little better. She sat up and noticed the note on the door. It read:  
  
Dear Bra,  
Sorry I couldn't stay with you long. I had to go see Paris. I know   
you don't like her. Trunks told me so. Anyways I'll check on you later   
okay? I'm sorry about Ubuu. But I can't believe he would do that to someone as beautiful as you. Well I'll catch you later.  
  
Love always,  
Goten  
  
  
Bra smiled at the note and put it into her drawer. She smiled again then got up and left her room to find her mother.  
  
"Mom, I'm gonna call Pan and then go shopping. Okay?" Bra asked as she grabbed the phone.  
  
"Alright, but if you run into Ubuu, then just try to stay clear of him. Okay?" Bulma replied.  
  
"Alright." Bra said and with that she ran up to her room.  
  
"I told you they wouldn't last long." Vegeta stated as he walked into the room.  
  
"Yes, I know." Bulma replied.  
  
"Her and Goten are meant to be, but if he marries that girl, Paris, it could ruin everything." Vegeta said. Bulma looked at him in suprize.  
  
"What do you mean? I thought you didn't think you liked him?"  
  
"I don't." he replied.  
  
~*Upstairs*~  
  
"Hi, is Pan there? Okay, thanks."  
  
"Hello?" came Pan's voice.  
  
"Hi! Do you want to go shopping?" Bra asked.  
  
"Sure!" Pan replied.  
  
"Alright, I'll pick you up in 5." Bra replied as she hung up, grabbed her jacket, grabbed her keys, and ran out the door, got in her car, and drove off to pick up Pan. She arrived there in 5 minutes, got Pan, and sped off to the mall.  
  
"So, may I ask what happened between you and Ubuu? I heard you two broke up." Pan said, afraid to break the silence.  
  
"He was cheeting on me." Bra replied planly. She was in a good mood now because GOTEN said she was beautiful!  
  
"And you're not upset anymore?" Pan asked.  
  
"Not really." Bra replied and with that the rest of the way they drove in silence. When they got there, Bra capsultated her car, and the two walked in. They were having a great time until Bra saw Ubuu walking down the tile floors of the mall. Bra stopped, causing Pan tostop.  
  
"Hey, next time you stop, give me a warning. Okay?" Pan said as she rubbed her head.  
  
"What?" Pan asked as she looked to see Bra satring off into the distance. The next thing she knew, Bra was dragging her over into a store.  
  
"What's the matter?" Pan asked.  
  
"It's Ubuu. He's out there." Bra whispered.  
  
"Ohh." Pan whispered back. Just then he walked into the store they were hiding in.  
  
"Oh, hi Pan....hi Bra." Ubuu said with a soft smile.  
  
"Hi." Pan said with a smile. She elbowed Bra in the ribs.  
  
"Oh,.....hi." she said trying to avoid looking in his eyes.  
  
"Well...good seeing you guys." he replied and walked to the back of the store.  
  
"That went well." Pan remarked.  
  
"Yeah, real smooth." Bra replied and dragged Pan out of the store.  
  
"I'm hungry, can we stop and get something to eat?" Pan asked.  
  
"Oaky." Bra said and the two walked to the cafiteria.  
  
"Hey, I'll grab a table and you get the food. Okay?"  
  
"Alright. What do you want?" Pan asked.  
  
"The usual." Bra replied and began to look for a table. She looked and looked for a table, but only one was found there, was a man sitting there with his back to her. She walked over to him to find that it was acuall Goten.  
  
"Goten, hi!" Bra said. He looked up, then back down.  
  
"Hi." he said in a low voice.  
  
"Goten, what's the matter? You look so sad." Bra said as she sat down beside him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Why was Goten sad????? What will happen when Bra takes......Oops! I'm not gonna finish that sentence. You'll have to read to find out!!!!! Please review! 


	8. The Kiss

Well here's chapter 8! I don't own DBZ so don't sue me 'cause I don't have any money! Read on!  
  
  
Together Forever  
  
Chapter 8-The Kiss  
  
  
  
"Well, Paris and I went out to lunch and she suddenly tells me that it was over between us. I asked why, but she wouldn't say." Goten said and continued to stare at the table.  
  
"Goten, I'm so sorry."  
  
"There you are!" Pan shouted as she sat the food on a table beside her.  
  
"Oh, hi Uncle Goten." Pan said, but when she saw his face she got quiet.  
  
"Come on you can tell us." Pan said,  
  
"Alright, but keep it down."  
  
"Alright." Pan agreed.  
  
"Paris and I broke up." Goten said.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry." Pan said. Bra had secretly hoped that this would happen, but didn't know that it would've hurt him so much.  
  
"Well to cheer you up some, we're gonna take you to see a movie. Okay?" Bra asked.  
  
"Alright, but I'm riding in the back." he said as he looked over at Pan and gave a weak smile. Pan smiled back and laughed. The three gathered their stuff and Bra opened the capsule that held her car. They got in and drove to the movies. They decided to watch Resident Evil. Goten sat in between Bra and Pan. He seemed to be cheering up a little, but not as much as Bra had hoped though. After the movie was over, they walked back over to Bra's car. Just then Pan's cell-phone rang. She answered to find her mother on the other end, telling her that she was supposed to be home an hour ago. Pan appoligized and said bye.  
  
"It was my mom. She said I have to come home now. The fastest way would be to fly." Pan said with a laugh. "Well see ya later!" and with that Pan took to the air.  
  
"Come on, I'll drive you home if you want?" Bra said as they got into the car.  
  
"Bra......thanks for trying to cheer me up." Goten said with a soft smile.  
  
"Anytime." Bra smiled back. She then backed out and drove Goten home.  
  
"Hey, thanks again. We should do this again sometime." Goten said as he opened the door.  
  
"Yeah sure." Bra said. Just then, Goten leaned over to her and kissed her soft lips. He blushed and went to his front door. Bra sat there stunned that GOTEN had just kissed her! She soon come back to reality when Goten called her name. She blushed and said bye. He waved and walked inside. Bra smiled then drove silently home. Once she got there she was still smiling. She capsultated her car and ran up to her room and jumped on her bed. She smiled once again remembering the kiss. Her phone rang and she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, it's Goten. Did I leave my jacket in your car?" he asked with a small laugh.  
  
"Hi! I'll have to go check really quick. I'll be right back." Bra said as she put the phone on her bed and ran outside, opened the capsule and began searching the car. She didn't find it, so she ran back upstairs and picked up the phone.  
  
"Goten?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I didn't find it. Sorry." Bra said.  
  
"Alright thanks anyways." Goten replied.  
  
"Okay, bye." and they hung up. Goten hadn't really left his jacket in her car. He hadn't even worn one. He had just wanted to have a reason to call her.   
  
'If only he were mine.' Bra thought as she layed back down on her bed. She smiled and her thoughts were brought back to the kiss they shared together.  
  
'Did he really mean to kiss me?' Bra thought. She layed there pondering this for quite some time until there was a soft knock on her door.  
  
"Come in." Bra said.  
  
"Supper's ready, dear." came Bulma's voice.  
  
"Okay, I'm coming." Bra said as she got up and walked slowly out her door, down the stairs, and into the kitchen, where she sat down at the table.  
  
"What took you so long? I mean you're usually here in 20 seconds. It took you one whole minute today!" Vegeta said as he gave her a worried look. (A/N:He acually cares!Awww!)  
  
"I was just thinking about something." Bra replied.  
  
"And what would that be?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"It's not important. Don't worry about it." Bra replied with a smile.  
  
"Very well." Vegeta replied and began eating away at the food before him. After supper, Bra helped Bulma clear the table and wash the dishes.  
  
"So Bra, what's really bothering you?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Nothing. I was just thinking." Bra replied.  
  
"Thinking about what?"  
  
"About-uh...about what I'm gonna do this weekend." Bra lied.  
  
"Oh, okay." Bulma said. She knew that Bra was lieing to her and knew just the person to get it out of her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So, who is the person Bulma is talking about?????? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out!!!!!!! Please review! 


	9. A Wonderful Moment

Well I was bored so here is chapter 9. I don't own DBZ so don't sue me! I have no money! ENJOY!!!!!  
  
  
Together Forever  
  
Chapter 9-A Wonderful Moment  
  
  
  
After the dishes were done, Bra walked slowly back up to her room and stayed there the rest of the night.  
  
~*downstairs*~  
  
"Vegeta something is wrong with Bra. She wouldn't tell me what it was."  
  
"No way! No way on this miserable planet will I do that for you woman!" Vegeta yelled. He knew exactly what she was going to ask and didn't want to do that to his only daughter.  
  
"Come on Vegeta. Your little princess is thinking way too much on what she's going to do on the weekend! She should have made her mind up hours ago!" Bulma said shaking Vegeta by the shoulders.  
  
"Alright woman, just stop shaking me, get a hold of yourself!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Ohh thank you!" Bulma squealed as she hugged him. Vegeta walked up the stairs and to Bra's room. He gave one sharp knock and waited for an answer.  
  
"Come in daddy." Bra said. She knew it was him because he only knocks once and then waits for an answer. He opened the door and walked in. He walked over to her and stood with his arms folded.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"What's on your mind?" Vegeta asked plainly.  
  
"Nothing." she replied.  
  
"It takes you that long to make up your mind on what you're going to do this weekend?" Okay then." Vegeta said as he started to turn and walk out the door.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I can either go to this really cool club or go see a movie." Bra replied cooly.  
  
"Okay." Vegeta said and went back down stairs.  
  
"Tap, tap, tap." came a noise from Bra's window. Bra's head jerked over to look at what was making the noise. There she saw Goten, smiling a big goofy grin. Bra walked over to the window and opened it to let him in.  
  
"Hi. Um, well I'm sorry, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about when I kissed you earlier. I just wanted to appoligize because I just shouldn't have done that." Goten said as he rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Oh, well it's okay." Bra gave a small laugh.  
  
"I have one question though. Did you really mean it, the kiss I mean?" Bra asked.  
  
"Um, I....I-I really have to go." Goten said as he started to walk towards the window.  
  
"Wait! YOu didn't answer my question!" Bra said as she grabbed his arm.  
  
"Promise you won't hurt me or send somebody after me?" Goten asked.  
  
"Okay, I promise." she said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yeah." he said as he blushed. Bra smiled sweetly and gave a small laugh.   
  
"Okay another question, do you really think I'm beautiful?"  
  
"Yes, you are beautiful." Goten said with a small smile. Bra smiled really big and blushed a little. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. They both blushed.  
  
"Well good night Princess." Goten said with a wink and flew out the window. Bra stood there a while staring out the window enjoying the wonderful moment she had with him. She then shut the window and soon went to bed with his voice in her ear saying, "Good night Princess." she smiled and fell asleep.  
  
~*Goten*~  
  
'Did she just kiss me!?' Goten thought as he flew to his apartment. 'Goten what are you getting yourself into!? She is way younger than you! What were you thinking? Man I hope Vegeta doesn't find out about this? I'll be dead before dawn for sure.' he thought as he landed outside of his apartment. He unlocked the door and walked in he walked over to the couch, sat down, and turned on the T.V. After 10 mintues he turned it off. He couldn't seem to get Bra out of his head! But he still had to admit, it was a wonderful moment. He finall decided to just go to sleep and hoped that when he woke up he wouldn't remembering anything that happened that night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Okay I'm gonna leave you with that! Please review! 


	10. A Day of Shopping and A Party

Hi! Here's the next chapter! I got really bored so I just typed. I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me! I have no money!  
  
  
  
Together Forever  
  
Chapter 10-A Day of Shopping And A Party  
  
  
  
When Bra woke up, she took a shower, got dressed, put some make-up on, and walked downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning Princess." Vegeta said as she sat down at the table.  
  
"Good morning daddy." she replied sweetly with a smile.  
  
"So what are you going to do today?" Bulma asked from over the stove.  
  
"I'm gonna go shopping." Bra replied hoping that they wouldn't ask any more questions about it.  
  
"Oh, okay. I was just wondering." Bulma said as she set the food down on the table. Vegeta immediatly began to pile all kinds of food onto his plate. Bra ate quietly and quickly. When she finished she set her plate in the sink, then ran upstairs to get ready to go shopping. She was ready in 10 minutes and ran down the stairs.  
  
"Bye mom, bye daddy!" Bra yelled as she ran through the front door. She unlocked her car, got in, and started it up. She turned on the radio and started off to the mall.  
  
"Ring, ring, ring." went her cell-phone, which was in the passenger seat. She picked it up and answered it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Bra, it's Goten andI was wondering of you were planning on doing anything today?" Goten asked on the other line.  
  
"I was gonna go shopping, but I don't have to go if you wanna do somethin?" Bra said as she pulled into the mall parking lot.  
  
"Well I was gonna go shopping with you because I have to get something for my moms birthday." Goten said.  
  
"Okay, but I'm in the parking lot." Bra said.  
  
"Okay, well I'll be there in a few minutes. Just meet me in the main hall. Okay?" Goten asked.  
  
"Alrighty." Bra replied as she stepped out of her car.  
  
"Well bye." Goten said.  
  
"Bye." Bra replied and both of them hung up. She smiled as she locked her car and walked into the main hall. Ten minutes later, Goten walked in the door and walked over to Bra, who was sitting on a bench reading a book.  
  
"Hi!" Goten said. Bra nearly jumped out of her skin.  
  
"Goten! Don't scare me like that!" Bra yelled as she hit him in his arm.  
  
"Ouch!" Goten said as he grabbed his arm in pain. It hadn't really hurt him he just played along with her.  
  
"Okay, what kind of gift are you looking for?" Bra asked as she began to walk slowly down the floor.  
  
"Well I was thinking about getting her a necklace or braclet. Something like that, it's just I don't know what to pick. I need a girl to help me. One that I could trust to not get me something horrible." Goten said with a smile.  
  
"Okay then, lets head to the jewelry store." Bra said as she started off to the jewelry store.  
  
"Okay, gold or silver?" Bra asked  
  
"What?" Goten asked confused.  
  
"Does she like gold or silver better?" Bra asked again.  
  
"Gold." Goten answered.  
  
"Okay, look here and when you see one you like then tell me and I'll tell you if she'll like it or not. Alright?" Bra asked as she stood back and waited on him.  
  
~*20 minutes later*~  
  
"Ohhh! Do you think she'll like this one?" Goten asked, pointing to a gold chain with a heart locket on the end of it.  
  
"Ohh! That is pretty! How much is it?" Bra asked as she looked down at the locket that lay in the glass display case.  
  
"That nacklace there is $1,895 sir." the man behind the counter said.  
  
"Whoa! That's a lot! Oh well. I'll find a different one." Goten said.  
  
"No, I'll help you pay for it." Bra said as she grabbed his arm and spun him back around.  
  
"We'll take it." Bra told the man behind the case.  
  
"Will you be paying in cash, card, or check?" the man asked as he put the necklace in a box and set it beside the cash register.  
  
"Cash." Bra answered as she pulled out some money. Goten did too.  
  
"Thank you so much Bra. I'll pay you back some how." Goten said as he handed the man his money along with Bra's.  
  
"Okay." Bra answered. They walked out of the store and stood there for a minute.  
  
"So what were gonna go shopping for?" Goten asked.  
  
"Clothes. I always go shopping for clothes and make-up." Bra said with a smile.  
  
"Okay. You still want to go shop?" Goten asked.  
  
"Well you don't want to stay and shop with me, do you?" Bra asked.  
  
"Well....I'll keep you company since Pan or Marron isn't here. Okay?" Goten asked with a goofy grin.  
  
"Okay." Bra laughed and started to walk to some of her favorite stores. They shopped for hours until Goten asked if they could get some lunch so they went to the food court. They sat down and talked and ate. When they finished Bra looked down at her watch and gasped.  
  
"I really need to get home soon. Trunks is coming back from Nebraska today!" Bra said as she jumped out of her chair.  
  
"Oh. Well then I'll be over to see him. But could you call me as soon as he gets in?" Goten asked.  
  
"He should be home in half an hour. How about I just take you over there? I could drive you home after that if you want?" Bra asked.  
  
"Well, I don't want to be a burden." Goten said.  
  
"No, you won't come on!" Bra said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him outside to her car. Once they got to C.C., they could see many decorations for Trunks' return. Bulma was throwing a party like she did for everything else.  
  
"Oh, hi Goten! Are you going to stay for Trunks' welcome home party?" Bulma asked as Bra and Goten walked around.  
  
"Um, I don't know." Goten said as he looked over at Bra.  
  
"Yeah, I could take you home after the party." Bra said.  
  
"Okay then, I guess I'll stay then." Goten replied with a smile.  
  
"Alright then." Bulma said with a smile and walked back to finish decorating. Once all the decorations were up, everyone hid in a different spot so they could suprise Trunks. Bulma had the switch in her hand and had her finger on the button that would release all the decorations. Soon Trunks' car pulled into C.C.'s driveway. He stepped out and started walking to the door. Just then Bulma pushed the button and everybody jumped out of their hiding places.  
  
"SUPRISE!" everybody yelled. Trunks stood there in shock. He didn't theink his mom would have gone that wild with the decorations.  
  
"Thanks mom, Bra, Goten." Trunks said as he hugged them all. "But where's dad?" Trunks asked as he looked around for his father.  
  
"He's inside, where he usually is, the-" Bulma started, but was cut off by Trunks.  
  
"Gravity machine room." Trunks finished for her.  
  
"You should go see him, I think he missed you, but you and I both know he won't admit it." Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"Okay, I'll be back." Trunks said and walked to the grvity machine room. When he got there, he knocked on the door and waited. The machine turned off and Trunks could hear Vegeta cursing as he walked to the door. He opened it to see Trunks.  
  
"Welcome home Trunks, I hope you have kept up your training because I want you in here at 5. Brught and early." Vegeta said with a smirk.  
  
"Alright, I'll be there." Trunks replied as he shook hands with his father. Vegeta let go and stepped back inside and continued to train. Trunks walked back to where Goten and Bra stood.  
  
"Goten, what you been up to, man?" Trunks asked as he gave his friend a slap on the back.  
  
"Oh, the usual, nuthin." Goten said and both of them laughed.  
  
"Hey, you didn't ruin my room did you?" Trunks asked as he hugged Bra.  
  
"Only a lot." Bra lied and laughed as she patted his back.  
  
"Oh, dude, Paris and I broke up." Goten said. "Just thought I'd tell ya." Goten gave a small laugh.  
  
"Yeah, and Ubuu and I dated, but I found that he had been cheating on me." Bra said also trying to smile.  
  
"Oh, you guys, I'm so sorry." he said as he hugged them both again.  
  
"It's okay, we'll live." Goten laughed.  
  
"Well, if you ever need me, I'll be here for you two, okay?" Trunks said as he looked from one to the other.  
  
"Okay." the two replied together.  
  
"Alright then, lets get this party started." Trunks said as he pulled the two over to some of his friends. Of course he knew his fan club would be there shortly.  
  
"Okay people, can I please have your attention?" Bulma said from on the stage that was set up on C.C.'s front lawn.  
  
"Thank you. I just want everybody to know that the pools are open and if you didn't bring clothes, well we have pleant!" Bulma said and jumped off the stage.  
  
"Come on, lets go swimming!" Goten said as he grabbed Bra and Trunks, then ran to the dressing rooms. They changed and Goten came out wearing bright yellow swimming trunks, Trunks came out wearing bright orange swimming trunks, and Bra came out wearing a blue Hawaiian bathing suit with palm trees, sand, and the bright colors of the setting sun.The three grabbed some beach towels and raced to the pool located outside. Goten was first, so he did a running dive. Next was Trunks and he did a cannonball. Bra was last. She stuck her toe down into the water and quickly brought it back out and stood looking down into the water.  
  
"Hey Bra! What's the matter?" Goten asked as he popped up out of the water beside Bra.  
  
"The water is freezing!" she argued.  
  
"Well, you'll get used to it." he said.  
  
"No I won't!" Bra screamed as Goten pulled her into the icy water. Bra came up fasping for air and her aquatic hair was covering her face. She could hear Goten and Trunks laughing at her.  
  
"Goten, you are going to pay!" Bra yelled as she tried to climb out of the pool, but Goten had grabbed onto her waist and held onto her tight.  
  
"Let go!" Bra yelled, but was pulled back under the water by Goten's weight. Goten let go and allowed her to get some air. She was now in the middle of the pool and whiping the hair out of her face. She looked over at Goten and then to the wall were Goten had pulled her in. She then made a dash toward the poolside. Goten saw this and swam after her. He grabbed her waist again and tried to stop her, but she was ready. She gave him a small blast. Just enough to make him let go and she climbed out. She laughed triumphantly.  
  
"Hey, no fair!" Goten whined.  
  
"Oh well, I can cheat if I want ans there's nuthin you girlies can do about it." she laughed. They all laughed and she eventually got back in and they played around until they decided they had had enough. They changed and powered up to dry their hair. They then walked back to the front lawn and continued to party. It was around 12:30 a.m. when the party was finally over.  
  
"So are you ready to go home now?" Bra asked Goten.  
  
"Yep, I guess so." Goten replied.  
  
"Alrighty then, lets go." Bra said as she walked over to her car and got in. Goten did the same and Bra drove to his apartment.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There, I finally got this one done. I have finished writing it so all I have to do is type it!!!!! I think it's going to end great, but lets not think of the end now. So please review!!!!!! 


	11. A Good Night Kiss

Hey! Here's the next chappy! I don't own DBZ, blah, blah, blah, you know the rest. On with the story!  
  
  
Together Forever  
  
Chapter 11-A Good Night Kiss  
  
  
  
About half way there, Bra had had enough of the silence, so she turned on the radio. A few minutes later 'Ain't it Funny' by JLO came on. Goten started out singing Jay Rule's part and Bra sang JLO's parts.  
  
  
"Baby, I got my boyfriend,  
Is that your girlfriend,  
Maybe we could be friends,  
La la la la la la"  
  
"I love that song!" Bra said when the song had gone off.  
  
"Yeah, it's okay." Goten laughed.  
  
"So did you have a good time?" Bra asked.  
  
"Yeah! The best!" Goten said. "We're gonna have to do this more often!"  
  
"Okay, but next time you're driving!" Bra laughed.  
  
"Okay." Goten joined in laughing. Soon Bra pulled into Goten's apartment parking lot and waited for him to get out.  
  
"Well thanks for the ride." Goten said as he un-buckled.  
  
"You're welcome." Bra replied. Goten leaned over and kissed Bra.  
  
"Good night." Goten started to get out of the car, but Bra grabbed his arm.  
  
"Wait." Bra pulled him back inside the car.  
  
"What?" Goten asked.  
  
"Do you ever feel that me and you are meant to be together?" Bra asked.  
  
"All the time." Goten said with a smile. "Do you?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." she replied. She felt herself mealting into his steady gaze. She felt herself leaning towards him and soon the two were locked in a sweet kiss. They soon parted and gazed into each others eyes.   
  
"Does this mean we can....date each other?" Goten asked with a laugh.  
  
"I guess so." Bra replied.  
  
"Alright, cool. Well I'll call you tomorrow or somethin, is that okay?"   
  
"Call me on my sell phone though, because my dad is usually the first to answer the house phone. He doesn't mess with cell phones very much." Bra said.  
  
"Alright. I'll keep that one in mind." Goten said as he kissed her again and walked up to his apartment.  
  
"Good night." Bra yelled up to him.  
  
"Good night." Goten replied and walked inside. Bra smiled to herself and then drove home. Once she got home she walked up to her room, jumped onto the bed, and soon fell asleep. In the morning she was rudely interrupted by a loud pounding on her door. She got up and slowly walked over to it and opened it to find Goten.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Bra whispered as she pulled Goten inside her room and shut her door.  
  
"Well Trunks told me to ask you if I could use your shower. He wouldn't let me use his."  
  
"Fine, but make it quick because I don't want daddy knowing about us yet." Bra said as she showed him to her shower. She came back out and changed into some better clothes. She then went over to her computer to check her e-mail. Before she could finish she heard one sharp knock on her door. She walked over to it and opened it to find Vegeta.  
  
"Princess, you need a new bodygaurd. I will allow you the choices of Trunks, Gohan, Goten, or Ubuu. Which ever you decide.  
  
"Well definatly not Ubuu or Trunks. Gohan's too old. So I guess I'm stuck with Goten." Bra tried to make a disgusted face at his name.  
  
"Very well I shall inform him. He is to go whever you go, no matter what.....well except the bathroom. I will allow him to stay in the room next to yours and he will have to sleep while you are in this house awake. Is this in anyway not clear?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"No." Bra said.  
  
"Very well then. Why is your shower on?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Oh, I was going to take a shower." she replied with a smile.  
  
"Fine." Vegeta replied, then left. Bra shut the door with a sigh. 5 minutes later, Goten walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist.  
  
"Um, Bra, could you please ask Trunks if I can borrow some clothes? Mine stink from all the sparing we did this morning." Goten said.  
  
"Okay." Bra said and walked down the hall to Trunks' room. She knocked and waited for him to open the door. He soon opened it and stared.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Goten needs to borrow some cothes." Bra replied.  
  
"Okay, hold on a sec." Trunks said and went to get some extra clothes. He camr back with an orange shirt and baggie khaki pants.  
  
"Thank you." Bra said and went back to her room. She handed Goten the clothes and he went to change.  
  
"Hey goten, I'll be down stairs." Bra said through the door."  
  
"Okay." Goten replied. Bra walked out of her room and down the stairs to the living room where Vegeta sat watching an action movie that had lots of blood and guts.  
  
"Gross, dad, that's sick." Bra said when she saw what he was watching,  
  
"No it's not." Vegeta defended, "It's nothing compared to a true Saiyans life."  
  
"Ewww." Bra said with a disgusted face.  
  
"Hahahaha." Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Hi Vegeta, hi Bra!" Goten said as he came down the stairs.  
  
"Boy, we need to talk." Vegeta said in a stern voice. Goten looked at the two in horror.  
  
'Did Bra tell him about us? She wouldn't.....I'm in trouble.' Goten thought. "Okay." Goten squeaked out.  
  
"Come." Vegeta said and started walking towards the gravity machine room. Goten looked over at Bra, who shrugged her shoulders, so he followed Vegeta to the training room.  
  
"Now, listen up, brat. I gave Bra multiple choices of her new bodygaurd and she has chosen you. Therefore you must move all your belongings into the room next to hers you will only be able to sleep when I am around. Is this not clear in any way?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"No s-sir!" Goten said.  
  
"Good, have your things here by tomorrow." Vegeta replied. He started to walk out, but stopped and turned around. "You will start your training once you have all your stuff moved in. Bra will not be going to school today, so don't worry about that right now." and he walked out. Goten gave a big sigh of relief and he too, walked out.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna start moving my stuff so I'll be back later!" Goten yelled so that Trunks would know where he went.  
  
"I'm gonna help him!" Bra said as she grabbed her jacket and started to follow him out the door. He stopped and turned around to look at her.  
  
"No, you're no." he replied flatly.  
  
"Yeah, I am, daddy said that I wasn't going to school ao I have nothing better to do, and you can't tell a Saiyan Princess where to go and what to do!" Bra replied and continued to walk out the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There you have it. Another chappy done!!!!!! Yeah! I loved the nice reviews, keep them coming!!!!!!!! I will have the next chappy out soon!!!!! 


	12. Moving Out, Moving In

Hey! I'm having to type this on my dads labtop and it's just not working for me! Oh well, I'll just get over it. I don't own DBZ, la la la. You know the rest so now READ!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Together Forever  
  
Chapter 12-Moving out, Moving in  
  
  
  
  
Bra took off into the air once she got out the door and flew towards Goten's apartment. Once Goten had recovered from the shock, he followed her.  
  
"Hey Bra wait up!" Goten yelled over the howling wind. Bra slowed down for Goten to catch up with her.  
  
"So why do you want to help me move my stuff?" Goten asked.  
  
"Well, because I wanted to help you and.....because." she replied.  
  
"Okay, whatever." Goten laughed. The rest of their flight was silent. Once they landed, Goten unlocked the door and walked in. Bra slowly walked in and looked around.  
  
"Nice place you have here." she said as she looked at the pictures. She found one of her and Trunks together. She smiled and walked to Goten's bedroom, where Goten was packing.  
  
"Need some help with that?" Bra asked.  
  
"Well, could you take thw covers off the bed and fold them up, then lay them here?" he asked, pointing to a bag near the door.  
  
"Okay." Bra said and started to take the covers off and fold them. Once everthing was packed, Bra and Goten grabbed the bags and flew to C.C., and put the bags in Goten's new room. They had to make a few trips back and fourth, moving stuff. Once everything was moved over Goten started to put his things away. Bra offered to help, but he refused. So Bra went down stairs to help her mother with supper. 30 minutes later, supper was done, Bra went to get Goten and Trunks. Bulma went to get Vegeta,  
  
"So, Goten now me and you can hang out when Bra is hanging out around here, right?" Trunks asked at the supper table.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. When I'm not sleeping." Goten laughed. Trunks joined in.  
  
"Trunks, Goten, I expect to see both of you at 6:30 sharp. Then I want Goten to be ready to go to school with Bra. Is this clear?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yes sir." Trunks and Goten said together. After supper Bra and Goten helped Bulma clear the table and wash the dishes.  
  
"So Goten, are you looking forward to this bodygaurd stuff? I mean you wont have to pay rent or anything and your meals are free." Bulma commented.  
  
"Well it sounds like fun, but I might die of all the shopping she does." Bulma and Goten bursted out laughing. Bra just stared at them.  
  
"What's wrong with my shopping?" Bra asked, offended by Goten's words.  
  
"Duh! You shop way too much!" said Trunks as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, look at me, I'm Miss Shop-a-lot." Trunks said and tryed to act like Bra. Bra put the dishes in the sink ruffly and ran up the stairs to her room. She ran into her room and slammed the door shut. Goten flenched as he heard the door slam.  
  
"Oops." Trunks said. "I think she was offended."  
  
"Yeah, I'll go check on her." Goten said as he started up the stairs. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer, but none came.  
  
"Bra, are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"Go away." she replied.  
  
"Can I come in?" he asked.  
  
"If you can take a punch in the nuts, sure." she replied. Goten opened the door with a hand protecting himself. He knew she couldn't hit that hard and she wouldn't want to hit him.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked again as he sat down beside her. She was sitting on her bed with a pillow tucked between her arms.  
  
"I'm not Miss Shop-a-lot, am I?" she asked. A tear rolled down her pale cheek. Goten smiled and whiped the tear away.  
  
"No, of course not. Listen, if you want to go shopping after school tomorrow, I'll take you, okay?" Goten asked as he rubbed her arm, trying to comfort her.  
  
"Okay." she replied softly.  
  
"Okay, now give me a hug." Goten said as he opened his arms to her. She hugged him and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"I think I'm gonna go to sleep." Bra said and pulled back the sheets on her bed. She climbed in and Goten pulled the covers up to her neck.  
  
"Good night, Princess." Goten whispered.  
  
"Goos night my handsome bodygaurd." she whispered back. Goten smiled, turned out the light, and sat down in a chair to do his first night watch. Goten stayed up all night watching over her, but eventually fell asleep too.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well here's chapter 12!!!!! Only 6 more chapter's until the end!!!!!!!!   
Well I promise to have the next one out really really soon! So keep watching for it! 


	13. Are You Ready To Fight

Okay...I have always heard that 13 was a very un lucky number. I am very superstitious so if something goes wrong, it's not my fault!!!!I don't own DBZ blah blah blah it's the same as in the other chappy's. Enjoy!!!!!!!  
  
  
Together Forever  
  
Chapter 13-Are You Ready To Fight?  
  
  
  
When Bra woke up in the morning, she got out of bed, walked to her bathroom anf turned on the shower. She waited for the water to get warm, then got in. After her shower Bra powered up to dry her hair. She plugged in the curling irons then went to get dressed. She then went back to the bathroom and curled her hair. She put on her make-up, grabbed her books, then walked down stairs.  
  
"Goten! Come on! You're gonna make me late!" Bra yelled.  
  
"I'm comming!" came Goten's voice from the kitchen. Bra grabbed her purse and keys and stood by the door waiting for Goten. He walked out of the kitchen and up to Bra.  
  
"What are we gonna do about me? Because, um, I'm not a student." Goten asked.  
  
"You're gonna en-roll as a student and make it so that we have the esact same classes. Got it?" Bra asked.  
  
"Okay, I gotcha!" Goten replied. Bra and Goten ealked out side and got into the car. She started the car and drove to school.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna warn you now that when I step of this car, guys are gonna whistle and holler at me okay, so do not go off and beat the crap out of them, okay?" Bra asked as she pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"I'll try, but you're my girl and I can't stand to have to have other guys whistling at my girl." Goten replied as he looked over at her.  
  
"Your girl huh?" Bra gave a small giggle. She kissed him and got out of the car. Goten got out too, looking around at all the guys who were whistling. Bra walked over to Goten and grabbed his arm. They walked inside together to the office and Bra helped get him into her classes.  
  
"School all over again." Goten laughed. Bra laughed with him as they walked to their first period class. They sat in the back of class and talked. As they were talking, Ubuu walked in and sat down beside Goten,  
  
"Goten what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be in school, you're supposed to be in college." Ubuu remarked.  
  
"I'm doin the job you neglected to do." Goten replied as he turned around to face him.  
  
"Oh really? I was doin just fine until Vegeta told me to be that sluts bodygaurd." Ubuu said as he looked over at Bra.  
  
"You better watch it, Ubuu. Don't mess with me or her." Goten warned. (A/N:Don't worry they don't start fighting......yet. hahaha!)  
  
"Oh and what are you gonna do about it?" Ubuu asked in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"If you so much as put finger on her, I'll make sure you are in the hospital for a month." Goten threatned.  
  
"Bra, what is my uncle doing here?" Pan leaned over and asked.  
  
"He's my bodygaurd/boyfriend." Bra replied. Pan sat there and stared at her. She turned back around just as Mr.Raily walked in.  
  
"After school, Me and you." Ubuu said as he stood up and sat in a different seat. Ubuu looked over at Bra, who gave him the finger, then gave her a wink. He turned back as Mr.Raily started class. After first period, Bra took Goten to a vacant area and started at him.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!?" Bra asked.  
  
"I'm gonna teach Ubuu a lesson he won't forget!" Gote replied.  
  
"Why do men think they always have to fight to settle things?" Bra asked as she walked to her second period class. Goten followed quietly. The next two periods were slow and the two didn't speak to each other until luvch.  
  
"So are you still mad at me?" Goten asked as he sat down across from her with his lunch.  
  
"I can't stay mad at you." Bra smiled.  
  
"Okay, so are we still gonna go shopping?"  
  
"Of course!" Bra replied.  
  
"Hey baby, what's shakin?" Ubuu said as he came and sat down 'close' to Bra with his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Don't you remember what my dad told you?" Bra asked.  
  
"Yeah, and what is he going to do about it?" Ubuu asked.  
  
"He's gonna kick your-"  
  
"I'm gonna bust you so hard, you wont be able to stop the bleeding for some very long, painful hours if you don't back off now." Goten threatned.  
  
"Alright, you just better hope you can control your anger here, you don't want them to think you're a freak, do you?" Ubuu asked as he stood up and walked away.  
  
"If he doesn't stop before after school, I'm gonna bust him myself." Bra said in an angry tone.  
  
"Alright, bust him then." Goten said with a smile. The bell rang and the two emptyed their trays and went to their lockers. Once they had their books, they walked to their fourth period class. The rest of the day seemed to fly by fast and before they knew it, thelast bel had rang and they were walking to their lockers and putting their books away. As Goten opened his locker, a note fell out, He bent down, picked it up, and opened it. He read aloud to Bra.  
  
Meet me in the 'Dead Zone' that is if you arn't scared. If I win, your pretty little girlfriend is gonna get to come with me. If you win then you can keep her. If you don't show up, then your niece is next on my list!  
  
"Goten! Do you know how many people have dies in the 'Dead Zone'!?" Bra asked.  
  
"Yeah, come on lets go. I'll take you home, go fight Ubuu, then I'll come back and take you shopping, alright?" Goten said as he grabbed her arm and started to pull her towards the door.  
  
"No you're not!" she yelled. "I'm coming with you! I'm not gonna stay at home while you go and fight him!" Bra yelled  
  
"Yes you are!" Goten said.  
  
"Goten, if you love me, you'll let me come with you." Bra said. Was she testing his heart weither he loved her or was just using her?  
  
"Bra, I do love you, it's just I don't want him to hurt you." Goten said in a calm voice.  
  
"I want to come though." Bra said with pleading eyes.  
  
"Okay, but please be careful." Goten said after a few minutes.  
  
"Thank you." she said as she gave him a kiss on the mouth. Goten smiled and kissed her back. They broke the kiss and walked out side, got in Bra's car, and drove to the 'Dead Zone' Bra pulled off the road and went across the fields to the 'Dead Zone' Finally she stopped the car a few miles away and turned off the engine. She could see Ubuu nd 10 other guys in the distance.  
  
"Bra, if anything happens to me, I want you to drive or fly as fast as you can home and bring your dad back here. Can you do that....for me?" Goten asked.  
  
"Okay." she replied. "But can I at least get out of the car to watch my man fight?" she asked.  
  
"Your man huh? Sure, but please be careful." Goten replied.  
  
"I will." Bra replied. The two got out of the car and Bra capsultated it.  
  
"Are you ready to fight?" Ubuu asked as Goten walked up to them.  
  
"It figures that you would get your friends to help you. It's because you're too weak to fight your own battles." Goten stated as he looked at the men that stood behind Ubuu.  
  
"No, they are only here to make sure that I win." Ubuu laughed. Goten's eyes narrowed as he continued to stare at Ubuu.  
  
"I see you've brought the prize for the winner, which is gonna be me." Ubuu laughed again.  
  
"She's not your prize. She belongs to nobody." Goten replied.  
  
"Oh, what are you gonna do about it after me and these guys stomp your guts out?" Ubuu laughed.  
  
"Enough talk, are you ready?!" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah, the 'Dead Zone' is right over there." Ubuu said as he pointed over to a high cliff, surrounded by hot lava.  
  
"After you." Goten said.  
  
"Alright." Ubuu said as he motioned for his men to follow him. Bra climbed to the top of one of the cliffs to watch the fight.  
  
"Goten, be careful." Bra whispered.  
  
"I will." came a voice.  
  
'What the!' Bra thought, 'I'm just hearing things.'  
  
"No you're not." came the voice again.  
  
'Goten, is that you?' Bra thought.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Where are you?" Bra asked as she looked around her.  
  
"I'm right behind Ubuu and his friends."  
  
"Then how are we talking now?" Bra asked.  
  
"I think it's the Saiyan bond. It means that we are meant to be. We're supposed to be together, forever." came Goten's voice.  
  
"Okay, kool!" Bra replied.(A/N:I know, I know, you spell kool c-o-o-l but I spell it k-o-o-l. Don't ask, it's a really long story, between some of my friends and I.)  
  
"Yeah, I'm almost over the 'Dead Zone' so I have to go."  
  
"Okay, good luck."  
  
"Thanks." Goten smiled as he landed infront of Ubuu.  
  
"Okay, you do know the rules, don't you?" Ubuu asked.  
  
"Yeah, lets go." Goten said as he got into fighting stance.  
  
"Ready.........GO!" one of Ubuu's men said. Goten charged at Ubuu, but stopped right infront of him. Goten then disappeared and then reappeared behind him. Goten punched himin his back and sent him flying forward. Two of the men grabbed Goten from behind while Ubuu got up, walked over to Goten, and threw punches at his chest and face.  
  
"Goten, come on, fight back!" Bra said. Some how she knew Goten was getting hurt.  
  
"Bra! Go....get...your dad...bring sensu beans." Goten said once he heard her voice.  
  
"I will be back, Goten!" Bra said and blasted off in the direction of C.C.  
  
"Daddy!" Bra yelled as she entered the house. She ran to the gravity machine and bangged on the door. She heard the machine turn off and someone run to the door. Vegeta opened the door and stood with a worried look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked, he could tell something was wrong by the look on her face.  
  
"It's Goten, he needs your help!"  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"The 'Dead Zone'!" Bra replied.  
  
"Alright, lets go." Vegeta said as he grabbed his shirt and started to walk out.  
  
"Wait! He's gonna need some sensu beans!" Bra said.  
  
"I have some, lets go!" Vegeta said again. They walked outside and blasted off towards Goten. They landed on the cliff where Goten laid. He was face down and wasn't moving. Bra took a sensu bean, rolled Goten over, and put it in his mouth,  
  
"Who did this?" Vegeta demended.  
  
"Ubuu. He said that if he won that he would take me as his prize." Bra said as she helped Goten chew.  
  
"I warned him to stay away. Just wait until I find him!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"No need to look, he's hiding right over there." Goten said as he opened his eyes/  
  
"Goten, you're alive!" Bra shouted as she hugged him.  
  
"Yeah, excuse me for not leaping for joy, but Bra get him out of here, I'm gonna teach that kid a lesson he'll never forget." Vegeta said as he blasted off to where Goten had pointed.  
  
"Come on, lets get down from here and we'll wait for daddy, then go home, okay?" Bra asked as she put one of Goten's arms around her shoulder and the other around his waist and lifted up into the air. She flew over the lava and landed. She reached into her pocket, pulled out her car capsule, pushed the button, and threw it, She helped Goten into the backseat so he could lay down and rest because the sensu bean didn't help him much. Bra sat down in the drivers seat and was waiting for her dad. Vegeta struck his hand through a rock and grabbed Ubuu by the neck and pulled him through the rock causing a big hole.  
  
"Hello, brat." Vegeta said with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"H-hi....V-Vegeta." Ubuu choked out.  
  
"Do you remember a certain something I said about staying away from my daughter?" Vegeta asked sarcasticly.  
  
"Um, uh, yeah, yes sir." Ubuu said as he tryed to get out of Vegeta's grip.  
  
"Now, you will pay for disobeying me." Vegeta said as he formed a ball of energy in his palm and blasted Ubuu and his friends. After a big explosion, Vegeta dusted off his hands and flew over to Bra's car.  
  
"Need a ride?" Bra asked as Vegeta walked up to the rolled down window.  
  
"I think I'll fly, here's another sensu bean for when he wakes up." Vegeta said as he handed her the bean.  
  
"Okay, thanks, daddy." Bra replied as she blew him a kiss.  
  
"You're welcome." Vegeta said and blasted off towards C.C.  
  
"Goten, wake up." Bra said as she shook Goten.  
  
"Goten? Goten come on, wake up!" Bra yelled, but he still wouldn't wake up!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Oh no!!! What's the matter with Goten!!!!! Did he die???????? Did he get hurt too bad for the sensu bean to help at all??????? Oh no!!!! You're just gonna have to read the next chapter! 


	14. Vegeta Knows

Okie dokie! Here is chapter 14! I'm glad I got through the last chappie! Well I don't own DBZ so please don't sue, I have no money! Now you'll get to find out what's wrong with Goten!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Together Forever  
  
Chapter 14-Vegeta Knows  
  
  
  
Bra got out and opened the back door she climbed in and sat in the floor board.  
  
"Goten, Goten come on, quit playing around! This isn't funny!" Bra yelled into his ear. She bent down to listen to his heart beat Suddenly, Goten's arms came flying up and grabbed Bra around the waist. Bra screamed and kicked her legs.  
  
"Bra, calm down, sheesh." Goten said as he held her tight.  
  
"Goten! You scared the living daylights out of me!" Bra said as she calmed down.  
  
"Sorry." Goten replied as he kissed her.  
  
"Are you mad at me?" Goten asked as he gave her puppy-dog eyes.  
  
"I can't stay mad at you, Goten." Bra said and kissed him. "Oh, here, daddy told me to give this to you." Bra said as she handed Goten the sensu bean that was held in her hand.  
  
"Thank you." he said and chewed it up.  
  
"Ah, much better! I feel like I could take on the world!"  
  
"Whoa, slow down there tiger, we are going shopping." Bra said as the two climbed out of the backseat. They walked around and got in the front. Bra started the engine and sped away to the mall.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
"Where are those two going? The mall?" Vegeta thought as he turned around and went after them. He landed outside the mall and pushed down his power level so that they wouldn't notice him. He followed them at a far distance. He watched as they sat down to eat some supper and he sat down at a table far enough to be able to hear them.  
  
"Hey, look what I got for you!" Goten said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue pakage with a yellow ribbon on it.  
  
"Oh, Goten!" Bra said as he handed her the pakage.  
  
"Well, open it up." Goten said.  
  
"Okay." Bra said as she pulled one of the strings to untie the ribbon. She ripped open the wrapping to reveal a small white box. She opened the box to find half of a heart and Goten written on it.  
  
"It's beautiful, Goten!" Bra said.  
  
"And I have the other half. See." Goten said as he pointed to the neclace around his neck.  
  
"Oh, thank you!" Bra said as she leaned over the table and hugged Goten.  
  
"You're welcome." Goten replied.  
  
"Well we had better go, so that mom and dad doesn't worry about us." Bra said as she got up. Goten stood up and got his leather jacket and walked over to Bra. Vegeta watched as Bra and Goten kissed and walk out hand in hand. Vegeta couldn't hold in the anger any longer. His power level started to rise and rise. Goten stopped walking causing Bra to stop too.  
  
"Um, Goten, is it just me or is that my father's ki?" Bra asked.  
  
"It's your father's ki." Goten answered plainly.  
  
"Um, lets run." Bra said as she pulled Goten out the door. Vegeta followed. Bra and Goten jumped into some bushes to hide.  
  
"Lower your ki so he won't find us." Goten whispered to Bra. Both of them tried to push their power levels down.  
  
"What is your dad doing here?" Goten asked after a few minutes.  
  
"I don't know." Bra replied as she peeked out to see if her father was still there.  
  
"Is he gone?" Bra asked.  
  
"Let me check." Goten said as he searched for Vegeta's ki. "I think he left."  
  
"Okay, we're gonna jump out of here and I'm gonna pull out the car. We're gonna get in and I'm gonna drive us home. He's probably still looking, so we'll go by air, once we get out of town. Got it?" Bra asked.  
  
"Uh, okay, but how are we gonna get inside?" Goten asked.  
  
"My window." Bra replied.  
  
"Okay." Goten replied.  
  
"On my count, one...two...three!" Bra whispered as they jumped out of the bushes. Bra got out her car and they got in. Bra then started the engine and drove out of town.  
  
"That was close." Bra said just as they passed the pizza parlor.  
  
"Yeah, but do you think he saw us kiss?" Goten asked.  
  
"I think so." Bra replied. She put a hand on her forehead and sighed.  
  
"Man is he going to kill me." Goten said. Bra glanced over at him and then back to the road.  
  
"I won't let him kill you." Bra said with a smile.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna need all the help I can get." Goten said.  
  
"Okay, switching to jet plain." Bra said as she pushed a button on the dash board. The car then changed into a jet.  
  
"Whoa! So you have a car and a jet in one. Kool!" Goten said as he looked out the window.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't usually use the jet. So, I'm gonna land on the roof, capsultate the jet, we're gonna climb down to my window." Bra said as she pushed some of the buttons.  
  
"Alrighty!" Goten said in agreement. Once they got there, Bra landed, capsultated the jet, and started to climb down to her balconie and waited for Goten. She pulled out her keys and opened the door. They walked inside and sat down.  
  
"Daddy may come up here, so you had better hide or something because you know what's gonna happen." Bra warned.  
  
"Yeah, do you know a good place?" Goten asked.  
  
"Um......Yes!" Bra said as she grabbed Goten by the arm, put him in the bathroom, turned on the water, then shut the door.  
  
"Now stay in there!" Bra said.  
  
"Okay." Goten whispered.  
  
"Be quiet too." Bra said. She could feel her father's ki coming up the stairs. She ran to her bed, grabbed a book, and sat down. There was a sharp knock on the door.  
  
"Come in daddy." The door opened and Vegeta walked in.  
  
"Where is he?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Goten?" Bra asked.  
  
"Yes, that brat." Vegeta answered.  
  
"He said he had to go see a friend or something. Why do you ask?" Bra asked. She already knew the answer.  
  
"So, when did you get back from that big market place you go everyday?" Vegeta asked hoping to catch any hints as to where Goten was hiding.  
  
"About 20 minutes ago." Bra replied. Vegeta listened hard to hear Goten's hard breathing, but could hear nothing but Bra and the shower......the shower!  
  
"So why is the shower running?" Vegeta asked. Goten heard him ask and knew he had to do something. He opened the cabinets above the sink to find that there was just enough room for him, so he climbed inside. Vegeta walked to the bathroom door and opened it. He first looked into the shower, then the closet, finally he walked over to the cabinet, opened the doors, then shut them. Vegeta sat there for a second, then opened the doors again. Goten smiled a goofy smile.  
  
"Hi Vegeta." Goten said. He was crunched up in the small cabinet. Vegeta reached in and pulled Goten out by the collar of his shirt.  
  
"What do you think you're doing in my daughters cabinets?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I was, uh-um-I-I was-uh.......cleaning the insides of her cabinets when the doors, uh, alosed on me." Goten lied.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure you were. Now for the next order of buisness. Why did you kiss my daughter?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Um, you-you were at the mall?" Goten stuttered.  
  
"Yes, of course I was." Vegeta answered.  
  
"So, why?" Vegeta asked again.  
  
"Because, because I love her." Goten answered.  
  
"Love, hmph." Vegeta said as he walked over to Bra with Goten still by the collar.  
  
"Do you...'love'...this brat?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yes with all my heart." Bra said as she took Goten's hand in hers.  
  
"Come brat, we must preform the Saiyan ritual, if you two want to be together."  
  
"What is the Saiyan ritual?" Goten asked.  
  
"You must fight to win my trust in you." Veget answered as he walked out of the house.  
  
"A fight!?" Goten said as he was being dragged outside.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you." Bra said as she walked back into her room, shut the door, and walked out onto her balconie to watch the battle.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DUN DUN DUUUUUUN!!!! Will Goten win? Or will he die trying to fight for his true love????? You'll have to review if you want the next chappy out really soon!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA 


	15. Victory

Okie dokie! Here is chapter 15! I can't believe I have made it this far! Well after this chappie there are only 3 more! I'm gonna need some ideas for another story! So if you would please send me some ideas either in a review or you can e-mail me at sparklin_angel1@yahoo.com either is fine. I don't own DBZ so please don't sue me cause I have no money!!! Well on with the story!!!  
  
  
Together Forever  
  
Chapter 15-Victory  
  
  
  
'Goten, I believe in you.' Bra thought as she watched her father and boyfriend walking to the gravity machine, where they would fight. She watched as they walked inside and the door close behind them. She flew down to look in through the window.  
  
~*inside*~  
  
"Are you ready?" Vegeta asked as he stood with his arms folded.  
  
"Yeah, bring it on." Goten said as he got into fighting stance. Vegeta jumped at Goten, but disappeared before he got to him. He reappeared behind him and was preparing to hit him, but Goten disappeared before Vegeta could hit him. Goten reappeared on the other side of the room.  
  
"Come on Vegeta, we both know you're stronger than that!" Goten laughed as he threw a ki blast at him. Vegeta blocked it and shot one back at him. Goten blocked it too.  
  
"Boy just give it up, it's gonna take a lot for you to beat me. You'll have to kill me first." Vegeta laughed.  
  
"Then I guess I'll have to kill you and then wish you back. Right?" Goten laughed.  
  
"I suppose, I hope you have been training a lot, I have now mastered the 3rd level." Vegeta continued to laugh.  
  
"Well, that's funny....so have I." Goten said.  
  
"Alright, prove it to me then." Vegeta said as he started to power up to level three. Goten followed and soon both had long blonde hair.  
  
"Whoa, come on Goten, you can do it." Bra whispered. Goten and Vegeta went on, throwing punches and kicks, trying to win.  
  
~*meanwhile*~  
  
"Mom, what's going on!?" Trunks yelled as he came running down the stairs. He had heard the explosions coming from inside the gravity machine and could feel Goten and Vegeta's power levels go sky-rocketing.  
  
"I don't know, but Vegeta and Goten walked by and Goten looked scared to death. Bra's watching through the window over there." Bulma said as she pointed out the window. Trunks ran outside to where Bra stood.  
  
"What's going on in there?" Trunks asked Bra, who stood looking through the window.  
  
"Goten is fighting for daddy's approvel." she answered softly.  
  
"You're kidding me!" Trunks said in shock. Bra just shook her head to no.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Trunks said as he ran to another window. Vegeta's fist clided with Goten's jaw. Goten's knee met with Vegeta's stomach making Vegeta cough.  
  
"Nice hit, but you'll have to do better than that." Vegeta said as he charged at Goten. They continued to fight in silence until neither of them could fight. They both were panting and had nothing left.  
  
"Do..you..just want to....call it..a..draw?" Goten asked.  
  
"What...are you....tired or...something?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"No...are you?" Goten asked.  
  
"Of course not." Vegeta said. They then went back to fighting.  
  
~*3 hours later*~  
  
"Are......you tired yet?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Nope, not....yet." Goten lied. "Are you?"  
  
".....Very well, you have my approval." and with that, Vegeta collapsed. Goten smiled and quickly ran to the door. He opened it and staggered towards Bra.  
  
"I...I won." he said before he collapsed in Bra's arms.  
  
"Trunks, help daddy, we've got to get these two inside!" she said as she began to drag Goten inside, while Trunks went inside the gravity machine and got Vegeta out. Bra carried Goten over to the couch and laid his head in her lap and brushed her hand over his face. Trunks soon came in and laid Vegeta down on the couch on the opposite side of the room and left to get Bulma.  
  
"I knew you could do it Goten. I love you." Bra said just before Bulma same running into the room followed by Trunks. Bulma handed Bra a sensu bean and quickly walked over to Vegeta, where she put the sensu bean in his mouth and helped him chew it up.  
  
"So what happened to these two?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Goten and daddy did the Saiyan ritual and Goten won!" Bra said as she gave her sensu bean to Goten.  
  
"Bra, I'm so proud of you!" Bulma smiled sweetly. Just then the two guys started to move.  
  
"Goten!" Bra said as he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
"Did I win?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yes, you did." Bra said with a smile, she leaned over and kissed his forehead softly. She looked across the room at her father. He sat up and looked over at the couple. He smiled at Bra then looked at Bulma. Bulma smiled and hugged Vegeta.  
  
"Come on, let get you cleaned up." Bra said as she helped Goten to his feet, up the stairs, and to his room. She sat him down on the bed. She walked into his bathroom, grabbed a wash rag, put some water on it and walked over to Goten.  
  
"So, what did you do to my dad so that he would approve?" Bra asked with a smirk.  
  
"I won his approval, the rest, I can't tell you." Goten said as Bra began to wipe off the excess blood.  
  
"Will you tell me someday?" Bra asked.  
  
"Yes, but in time." Goten said with a smile.  
  
"Okay." Bra said and she continued to clean up the blood.  
  
"Supper is ready." Bulma called up the stairs.  
  
"Okay, thanks mom!" Bra yelled back.  
  
"Okay, change your clothes then come down for supper." Bra said as she walked out of the room and down the stairs.  
  
"I can't believe it! I won Vegeta's approval! Now Bra and I can get married!" Goten said as he got some new clothes. He changed quickly and walked down the stairs to the kitchen. He sat down beside Bra and smiled at the others. Vegeta was starring at the two.  
  
"Well, lets eat!" Bulma said as she broke the silence.  
  
"Yeah! Oh and Goten, congratts!" Trunks said as he started to dig into the food infront of him.  
  
"Thanks." Goten said and he too started to chow down. After supper, Bra helped Bulma clean the table and wash the dishes, while Goten and Trunks went to Trunks' room, and Vegeta went to train.  
  
"So when are you going to ask her?" Trunks asked Goten.  
  
"I don't know, I gotta get the ring first, then I'll ask her." Goten said while he paced the floor.  
  
"Alright, we'll get the ring tomorrow and then you can ask her when we get back." Trunks said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Goten said as he stopped pacing.  
  
"I am a genious. I know." Trunks said as he smiled proudly.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go to bed, so be ready to go around eleven." Goten said and with that he left the room and down the hall to his room.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Here is the 15th chapter! I just want you fabulous people to know that I am staring another story!!!!!!!!!! I haven't thought of a name yet so it may be a while before it comes out so if you want to know the exact day it comes out, leave your e-mail address in a review and I'll be sure to tell you when I get it out. Well now is the time to review!!!! Oh yeah, and for those of you who are reading my friend Lisa's story called The Purfect Night, For Some that I have the 6th chapter out. Don't blame her, I just didn't type it up soon enough, so I am very sorry about that! If you haven't read it, I recomend it, I think it's really good!  
Well c-ya!  
~*Vegeta's lil girl*~ 


	16. Will You

Okay! I finally got this one out! Yeah me!!!!! Well Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. There is only 2 more chapters left and I will try to get them out soon! I now have a new story out and it's a G/B. It's based in medevil times so if ya want to read that it's called The Heart Of A Princess. Well I don't own DBZ so on w/ the story!  
  
  
Together Forever  
  
Chapter 16-Will You  
  
  
  
Every light was out and Goten laid in his bed thinking about how he was going to ask Bra to be his the next day.  
  
"Bra was also awake, thinking about when Goten would ask her to be his. 'I hope he asks soon.' she thought as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Goten eventually drifted off to sleep too and was up at eight. He got dressed and walked out into the hall just as Bra did.  
  
"Good morning. What do you want for breakfeast?" Bra asked as she hugged Goten.  
  
"Um, soom bacon, sausage, eggs, and toast." he said with a goofy grin.  
  
"Alright, they'll be done in a few minutes." and with that she went downstairs and into the kitchen.   
  
~*Twenty minutes later*~  
  
"Goten! Your foods ready!" Bra yelled. Goten zoomed into the kitchen and sat down just as Bra sat the food onto the table.  
  
"Thank you." Goten said as he looked up into her eyes and kissed her.  
  
"You're welcome." she said.  
  
"I'll be in my room if you need me and when you're done call me and I'll clean up." she said as she left the room and went up the stairs to her room. Once Goten finished he went upstairs to tell her he was finished.  
  
"Hey Bra, I'm done. I'll help you wash the dishes too." Goten said as he knocjed on the door. No answer came.  
  
"Bra?" Goten said as he opened the door. He walked in and looked around the room. He heard the shower cut off so he sat down in a chair. Minutes later she came out dressed and a towel over her head.  
  
"Darn, you're aleady dressed." Goten said jokingly.  
  
"Hah hah, very funny." she said as she started to dry her hair.  
  
"So, when you're done, lets get those dishes alright?" he asked.  
  
"Alright." she replied with a smile. Once she was done she turned off the blow dryer and walked over to the sleeping Goten.  
  
"Don't fall." she said as she pushed him backwards onto the bed.  
  
"Whoa, what the!?" Goten yelled as he scrambled to get up. She laughed and helped him up.  
  
"Okay, lets get those dishes." she said as she walked out of her room and down the stairs. He followed her to the kitchen and over to the sink. She turned on the water and washed the dishes while Goten dried and put them in their places.  
  
"Okay, that's the last one." she said as she handed him the cup.  
  
"Alright." he said as he dried it and put it away.  
  
"Thank you for your help." she said as she kissed him. Goten looked at his watch and it showed 10:58.  
  
"Well I have to go. I promised Trunks to help him with something." he said as he ran to the front door.  
  
"Okay." she said in confusion.  
  
"Dude, are you ready to go?" Trunks asked as he walked down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah, lets go." Goten said and the two walked outside and got into Trunks' car. Trunks drove to the mall and they got out, walked inside and went straight to the jewelry store.  
  
"Can I help you?" the saleswoman asked from behind the counter.  
  
"Uh, ya, I want to buy an engagement ring." Goten said.  
  
"Oh, and who might the lucky girl be?" the woman asked.  
  
"My sister, Bra Briefs Vegeta." Trunks said.  
  
"Oh, really, well congradulations. Now here are some very beautiful rings, I'm sure she'd love one of these." the woman said.  
  
"Ah....this one!" Goten said as he picked up a sterling silver ring with a heart-shaped diamond in it.  
  
"Ohhh, that ones the best, that will be $999." the woman said with a smile. Goten and Trunks' jaw's dropped.  
  
"But since it's for her, I'll lower the price to $700." the woman bargened.  
  
"Sure, we'll take it." Goten said as he handed her the credit card.  
  
"There you go, have a nice day now." the woman said as she handed Goten the small box and his credit card.  
  
"Thank you, you too." Trunks and Goten said as they walked out of the store. They walked outside and got into Trunks' car and drove back to C.C. They got out and walked inside to the living room.  
  
"Good luck bro." Trunks said as he went upstairs. Bra walked into the room and smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Hey!" she said as she walked over to him.  
  
"Bra, I have to ask you something." Goten said as he pulled out the small box, took her left hand, and got down on one knee.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Goten asked. He watched as her eyes lit up once she saw the ring.  
  
"Yes, of course I will!" she said as he put the ring on her finger. He stood up and the two kissed. Just then Vegeta walked into the room. He looked at the two and snorted.  
  
"Get a room." he said. The two broke the kiss and looked at Vegeta. She ran over to him and hugged him.  
  
"Daddy, Goten's asked me to marry him!" she said with a laugh.  
  
"Oh goody." Vegeta said sarcasticly.  
  
"Oh daddy, he's not that bad." she said. Vegeta laughed.  
  
"So do I get to walk you down the isle?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Of course you do!" she laughed as she hugged him again.  
  
"Did you tell your mother?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"No, not yet." she said.  
  
"Come on Goten." she said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out the back door to the pool where Bulma was on a float, tanning under the sun.  
  
"Mom! Mom, come over her!" Bra yelled.  
  
"Just a second dear." Bulma said as she rowed her way over to them.  
  
"Yes?" Bulma asked when she got to the side of the pool.  
  
"Look!" Bra said excitedly as she showed her mother the ring.  
  
"Oh my god! Oh, help me out of here." Bulma said and Bra and Goten helped her up.  
  
"Congradulations you two." Bulma said as she hugged them both. "Does Chi-chi and Goku know yet?"  
  
"Not yet." Goten said.  
  
"Well then you had better get over there and tell them!" Bulma said.  
  
"Okay, come on lets fly." Goten said.  
  
"Alright." Bra said and with that they blasted off into the sky.  
  
"So what do you think my mom's reaction will be?" Goten asked.  
  
"Oh my god, Goten! I'm so happy for you two, oh when's the wedding? Can I help plan it? Oh my god! And then she faints." Bra said in a hyper voice. They both bursted out laughing.  
  
"Yeah, I guess she would do that." Goten said still laughing. Shortly after that they landed at the Son house.  
  
"Mom, dad, is anybody home?" Goten said as he knocked on the door.  
  
"Yes, it's open." Chi-chi said from the kitchen, where she usually was.  
  
Goten opened the door and let Bra walk in first. They walked into the kitchen to see Goku and Chi-chi cooking.  
  
"Oh hi Goten, hi Bra! What brings you two out here?" Chi-chi said as she put the spatchula down on the table.  
  
"Um....Bra has something to tell you." Goten said as he pushed Bra forward.  
  
"Goten, you chicken-wuss." Bra whispered.  
  
"What is it dear?" Chi-chi asked sweetly.  
  
"Goten has asked me to marry him." she said.  
  
"Oh my god Goten! I'm so happy for you two, oh when's the wedding? Can I help plan it? Oh my god!" and with that Chi-chi fainted.  
  
'Told ya.' Bra thought to Goten.  
  
'Yeah, I know.' he replied with a small laugh  
  
"Congardulations son and my future daughter-in-law." Goku said as he almost burst into tears.  
  
'My mom has had way too much influence on him.' Goten thought. He heard Bra give a small laugh.  
  
"Well let me get Chi-chi over to the couch." Goku said as he picked her up and layed her down on the couch.  
  
~*5 minutes later*~  
  
"Huh, what? Goten I just had the strangest dream. Bra said that you two were going to get married." Chi-chi laughed.  
  
"I did." Bra said as she got up from the table in the kitchen. She walked over to Chi-chi and kneeled beside her.  
  
"Oh...my little Goten's growing up so fast." Chi-chi said as she hugged them both and smiled.   
  
"When are you planning to have the wedding?" Goku asked.  
  
"We don't know yet, we have a lot of planning to do." Bra smiled at Goten.  
  
"Yep. Well mom, dad, we had better go, so we can start planning." Goten said.  
  
"Well call me if you need any help with the planning." Chi-chi said with a smile.  
  
"Alright, we will." Bra said and then they left.  
  
"I've bought a house too." Goten said while they were flying. Bta stopped in mid-air.  
  
"What!? Where!?" Bra asked.  
  
"Come on, I'll show you." Goten said as he grabbed her waist and blasted off into a different direction. Minutes later, Goten landed and set Bra down on the front lawn of a HUGE house.  
  
"Oh my god, Goten. How did you pay for this?" Bra asked.  
  
"Oh, I just told them I was getting married to Bra Briefs Vegeta and they said they would give us the house for $7,000." Goten replied. Bra laughed and hugged him.  
  
"It's beautiful." she whispered in his ear.  
  
"It has ten bed rooms, ten bathrooms, a kitchen, a pool, a living room, and tons more." Goten said.  
  
"I love it." she said again.  
  
"Well we had better get to planning." Goten said. So they flew back to C.C. They scheduled the wedding for the next Saturday. Bulma, Chi-chi, and Pan helped the two plan everything. Bra was going to wear a long beautiful white dress and Goten, a black tuxedo.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I wonder what's gonna happen next???? Like I said up at the top, I have a new story out called The Heart Of A Princess. It's a G/B so if ya wanna read it plz do. I will have the next chapter to this out soon and along w/ the 2nd chapter to The Heart Of A Princess. Well PLEASE review now, cause I wanna know what ya think. Everyones opinion is important to me and if ya could help me out on another story, cuz I have this one finished on paper and The Heart Of A Princess is almost finished on paper so all I have to do is type them up and post them. Well thanx for reading I have to go now.  
  
~*Goten's Girl*~ 


	17. Wedding Day

Okay, for those of you who thought that I had plot holes, or mistakes, or some outrageous prices, let me remind you whose story this is. IT'S MINE, AND I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT WITH IT!!!! SO GET OVER IT!!!!!!   
Ahhhhh....now that's over, I do not own DB/Z/GT so plz don't sue. Now on with the story!  
  
Together Forever  
  
Chapter 17-Wedding Night  
  
  
  
The week flew by quickly and soon it was Saturday. Bra and Goten were already dressed and waiting excitedly for the wedding to start.  
  
"How do I look, mom?" Bra asked Bulma.  
  
"You look beautiful!" she replied and hugged her daughter.  
  
"Where's daddy?" Bra asked. Bulma looked at the floor and sighed.  
  
"He's not coming, is he?" Bra asked in a disappointed voice.  
  
"I tryed to get him to come, but he locked himself in the training room." Bulma said as she wiped away the tear on Bra's cheek.  
  
"I can't believe he'd miss my wedding." Bra said.  
  
"I wouln't miss it for the world." came Vegeta's voice from the window. He was dressed in a black tuxedo and a blue rose in his pocket.  
  
"Daddy!" Bra yelled as she ran to her father and hugged him. Bulma smiled at them.  
  
'Vegeta, our little baby's all grown up.' Bulma said to Vegeta.  
  
'She has been for a long time.' Vegeta replied.  
  
"But Bra, what about school? I meean aren't you going to college?" Bulma asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I graduate in two weeks." she said excitedly.  
  
"Yep, well the wedding is about to start, so get ready." Bulma said as she walked out and sat in a seat. Soon it was their turn to walk down the isle. The misic started and the two doors opened and Bra and Vegeta started down the isle.  
  
Most of the wedding was a blur, to Bra because all she did was stare into Goten's eyes. She finally came back to reality when the 'I do' part came up.  
  
"Goten, do you take this woman to be your wife?" the pastor asked.  
  
"Ido." Goten replied with a smile.  
  
"And do you Bra, take this man to be your husband?"  
  
"I do." Bra replied with a smile. Goten slid the ring on her finger and she slid his ring on his finger.  
  
"WWith the power vested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." and with that, Goten and Bra kissed and the crowed cheered. After the wedding they all helped move Bra and Gotne's stuff into their new house.  
  
"Thank you so much for the help." Bra said as he hugged Vegeta, Bulma, Trunks, Goku, and Chi-chi.  
  
"You'll come to see me, won't you?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Of course I will daddy." Bra said as she gave him another hug.  
  
"And you'll bring my grandson, right?" Vegeta asked with a smirk. Bra and Goten blushed and laughed.   
  
"Yeah." Bra replied. "But I'm not pregnant yet." Bra said.  
  
"You will be after your wedding night." he said as he grabbed Bulma and quickly flew off.  
  
"So let's get Vegeta's grandson started." Goten said and he and Bra went inside.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay......there's chapter 17! Well I will have the 3rd chapter to The Heart Of A Princess up soon! For those of you who are reading The Perfect Night For Some you'll have to talk to Lisa about getting the next chapter up on that one. I've tried. Her e-mail is rn1lpn@kyol.net And for those who haven't noticed, if you liked the story The Battle To Remember you had better start reviewing cause if I don't get 20 reviews by August then it's going bye-bye. I only have 12 right now. So get reviewing. Well Chow!  
  
~*Goten's Girl*~ 


	18. Vegeta Jr The Final Chapter

Okay, sorry it took so long for me to update. I kow it's been like forever and I'm really, really sorry. I wont talk anymore cause I don't want to make ya wait any longer!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own! You no sue!!!!!  
  
  
Together Again  
  
Chapter 18: Vegeta Jr.(The final chapter)  
  
  
  
~*Nine Months Later*~  
  
"Mom, daddy, look who we brought!" Bra said as she and Goten stepped into C.C.  
  
"Oh, let me see Vegeta Jr." Bulma said as she took the baby from Bra and cuddled him.  
  
"We just got back from Goten's parents house to show them lil Geta and talk." Bra said with a smile.  
  
"Here, lets go show Vegeta his grandson!" Goten said as he took the baby from Bulma and made his way to the gravity room. Bra and Bulma followed. Goten knocked on the door and waited for Vegeta to come. The door opened to reveal a very sweaty Vegeta.   
  
"Here's your grandson!" Goten said as he held up Vegeta Jr.  
  
"My grandson huh?" Vegeta said more to himself. "You are going to train him, aren't you?" he asked.  
  
"Of course." Goten said.  
  
"He really looks like you and your father." Vegeta said with a disgusted face. "Except Bra's blue eyes." he laughed.  
  
"Well dad, you watch the baby while Goten, mom, and I fix supper." Bra said as they walked to the kitchen.   
  
Once they were gone:  
  
"So, do you want to be as strong as your grandpa Vegeta?" he asked the baby and shut the gravity machine door and turned on the power.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well there you have it! That's the end. Hope you enjoyed it. For those of you reading some of my other fics, I AM updating them now!!!!! I promise!!! Except for The Perfect Night For Some. It's my friends, and she still hasn't given me the disc to update. Well c-ya!!!!!  
  
~*Goten's Girl*~ 


End file.
